


Десять заповедей Тайлера Хеклина

by Sabira



Series: Bible for two dorks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парный фик к "Семи грехам Дилана О'Брайана". Таймлайн - второй сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я Господь, Бог твой; да не будет у тебя других богов пред лицом Моим

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо чудесной Лиекке за беттинг, а Валери и Драго - за оформление!

**_1\. Я Господь, Бог твой; да не будет у тебя других богов пред лицом Моим._ **

 

  
  
— Мы должны расстаться, Дилан, это не может дальше так продолжаться, — Тайлер прячет сжатые кулаки в карманах штанов и ждет реакции.  
  
Пози отмирает первым. Отцепляется от раскрашенной в красно-желтый цвет лесенки, на которой они с Диланом висят, как две спятившие мартышки, и приземляется на песок. Дилан срывается следом, кажется, вообще не заметив, что пролетел пару футов.  
  
— Что? Тайлер, подожди… Что?  
  
Рот у него приоткрыт, в глазах шок, а с щек медленно выцветает горячечный румянец, который Дилан заработал, пока развлекался с Пози, строя из себя выпускника младшей школы.  
  
— Ха-ха, — неуверенно говорит Пози. — Ох, блядь. Парни, я пойду, пожалуй.  
  
Он хлопает Дилана между лопаток и быстро шагает прочь. Мало кто знает, но смешливый, «мне ничего не слабо» Пози отчаянно боится, когда у кого-то что-то не ладится в отношениях. И всегда делает ноги.  
  
— Что случилось? — Дилан берет себя в руки. Тайлер знает этот взгляд.  
  
«Я уже взрослый мужик, а не плаксивая маленькая девочка».  
  
— Я где-то накосячил? — Дилан нервно трет ладонью предплечье левой руки. Губы начинают едва заметно дрожать.  
  
О’кей, может, Дилан и прав. Наверное, Тайлер не совсем бездарность.  
  
— Да, — Тайлер кивает, хмурится, смотрит в песок. Поднимает глаза и ловит напряженный, мокрый взгляд Дилана. Черт, перестарался. — Да брось, я просто хотел сказать… хватит. Я себя педофилом чувствую, когда ты полдня проводишь на детской площадке. Из-за вас уже карусель скрипеть начала; я роль учу, а она скрипит и скрипит, бесит, Дилан. Завязывайте.  
  
— Ах ты урод! — Дилан вскидывается, растратив весь свой жалкий вид. — Какой же ты козел иногда, Хеклин!  
  
Тайлер с легкостью уворачивается от удара в челюсть и позорно пропускает хук по корпусу. Дилан сбивает его своим телом, песок царапает голые руки и шею, а Дилан, дорвавшись, таки бьет его по скуле.  
  
— Шутник, блядь, — Дилан встает, чистит колени от пыли и легонько пинает Тайлера по бедру, явно сдержавшись. — Педофилом он себя чувствует! Сука.  
  
Дилан встряхивается, растирает ежик волос и раздраженно сплевывает. Тайлер лежит, не двигаясь, и видит, как Дилана бьет крупная дрожь.  
О’кей, он не рассчитывал, что Дилан поведется на его розыгрыш. Херня вышла.  
  
Тайлер поднимается, сбивает песок с кожи и неловко пытается приобнять Дилана за талию. Тот делает шаг в сторону, обжигает его злым, снова мокрым взглядом и идет прочь, слишком быстро и размашисто.  
  
Ну отлично.  
  


  
  
Они оказываются соседями на гриме. С Диланом уже работают, когда Сьюзи кивает Тайлеру на кресло и профессионально щелкает палеткой с тональником. Тайлер ненавидит, когда ему наносят тон, каждый раз щекотно.  
  
Дилан игнорирует его, уставившись в зеркало. Сьюзи приподнимает брови.  
  
— Так вот как ты заработал ссадину, — смеется она, обводя кончиками пальцем поврежденную кожу. — Что, Дилан, Тайлер был плохим мальчиком?  
  
— Он скотина, — коротко отвечает Дилан, пока Джерри аккуратно красит ему глаза. Стайлз все-таки не трансвестит.  
  
— Изменил тебе? — Сьюзи выдавливает немного №4 и окунает в него спонж. Тайлер кривится.  
  
— Лучше бы изменил, — мрачно говорит Дилан, опуская веки.  
  
Джерри и Сьюзи обмениваются ухмылками. В гримеры берут исключительно сплетников, Тайлер уверен, что у них в резюме есть насчет этого специальный пункт. А на собеседованиях, наверное, заставляют выкладывать горячие подробности про бывших клиентов.  
  
— Не хочешь рассказать свою версию? — Сьюзи начинает со лба. — У нас есть полчасика, милый.  
  
— Так уже все озвучено, я — скотина, — отмахивается Тайлер. Он как-нибудь обойдется без этого сеанса групповой психотерапии.  
  
— Почему? — удивляется не вовремя подошедший Джефф.  
  
— Повздорили, — объясняет Сьюзи и тыкает пальцем в свежую ссадину. Тайлер шипит от боли и хмурится, нанесенный тональник забивается в морщинки на лбу.  
  
— Дилан, знаешь, что нужно требовать от проштрафившегося парня? — Сьюзи продолжает работать спонжем. — Кофе в постель, шикарный ужин и новое платье.  
  
— Отлично, — перебивает ее Тайлер. — Джефф, дашь нам совместный выходной? Я задолжал О’Брайену платье.  
  
— Джер, долго тебе еще? — спрашивает Дилан, нетерпеливо елозя в кресле.  
  
— С выходными пока никак, — Джефф кивает машущему ему Расселу. — Разберитесь между собой своими силами.  
  
— Дилан? — Тайлер честно выжидает минут пять, пока Джерри сосредоточенно заканчивает грим.  
  
— Отъебись, — Дилан жмет руку своему гримеру, накидывает очередную стайлзовскую клетчатую рубашку и идет к ждущему его Пози, у них совместная сцена.  
  
Тайлер провожает его взглядом, и Сьюзи говорит:  
  
— Будете ссориться почаще, и меня уволят за ненадобностью. Смотри, Джерри, он сейчас и так вылитый Дерек Хейл.  
  
— Спасибо, — натянуто благодарит Тайлер.  
  
Нет, ну кто его тянул за язык? Дьявол бы побрал ту скрипучую карусель.  
  


  
  
Залезать в окно в реальной жизни не так легко, как в фильмах. Тайлер подтягивается на руках, переваливается через раму и падает к ногам Дилана.  
  
Зато эффектно.  
  
— А если бы я тебя битой приложил? Как грабителя? — Дилан садится на корточки и тычет его рукой в плечо.  
  
— Не приложил же, — Тайлер устраивается на полу, и они с полминуты играют в гляделки. — Я не думал, что ты поведешься.  
  
— Ведь ты такой бездарь, — согласно кивает Дилан. — Как ты достал этим, не представляешь. Пошли.  
  
Дилан щелкает выключателем в их спальне и закрывает за Тайлером дверь.  
  
— И зачем я здесь?  
  
— Трахаться будем, — скупо говорит Дилан. — Разувайся.  
  
— Я точно слышал, как Сьюзи убеждала тебя не давать мне минимум две недели, — Тайлер послушно скидывает конверсы. Не такой он дурак, чтобы спорить, когда предлагают секс.  
  
Тем более, когда это делает его Дилан.  
  
— О да, тупое девчоночье поведение, — усмехается Дилан. — Скажи спасибо, что у меня член между ногами.  
  
— Я люблю твой член, — соглашается Тайлер, которого не покидает ощущение, что он крадется по минному полю.  
  
— Здесь мы совпадаем, — Дилан все еще пытается быть мрачным и суровым, но Тайлер чувствует потерявшийся где-то в гортани смешок, и груз сваливается с души. Все в норме, на него больше не злятся.  
  
Он расстается со штанами, носками и футболкой, Дилан пихает его к кровати и заставляет лечь на спину.  
  
— Руки задери, — просит он, щелкнув пальцем по левому бицепсу. — К изголовью.  
  
Тайлер подчиняется и только тут замечает металлический блеск.  
  
— Так, подожди, — останавливает он потянувшегося к нему Дилана. — Ключ у тебя есть? Замок работает?  
  
— Да все есть, — Дилан встряхивает наручниками и хлопает себя по карману в поисках ключа. — Блин, ну какого хера ты портишь мой порыв страсти?  
  
— Не хочу потом вызывать 911 и обсуждать с нашими матерями наши постельные игры, — Тайлер и так досыта наобщался со всей семьей на тему «этого милого мальчика Дилана». — Потому что они точно узнают.  
  
— Черт, — Дилан вытаскивает ключ, проверяет замок — тот послушно отпирается — и кладет ключ на столик. Тайлер подставляет руки, браслеты захлопываются.  
  
— Что дальше?  
  
— Буду следовать советам Сьюзи. Она, кстати, не говорила «не давать», она сказала — «запретить тебе ко мне прикасаться», — Дилан залезает на него сверху, раздетый догола, и смотрит ему в глаза, чуть ли не облизываясь. — Подумай, я считаю, у меня гениальный план — я затрахаю тебя до смерти, а тебе останется держать лапы при себе. Как тебе?  
  
— Почему ты так взъелся? — спрашивает Тайлер минут через десять, когда Дилан жестоко не дает ему кончить и убирает свой рот с его члена. — Ну из-за моих слов.  
  
— Потому что ты дебил, — Дилан встает на колени и смазывает себе задницу. Иногда он готов устроить из этого целое шоу — когда на него накатывает особенное, блядское настроение, но сейчас это лишь привычная торопливая подготовка, и Тайлер не понимает, какого черта ему так сносит крышу.  
  
Наверное, как раз от этого и сносит — Дилан перестал стесняться, Дилан ему доверяет, Дилан его постоянный любовник, бойфренд, у них _серьезно_.  
  
Наручники звякают, Тайлер никак не может не дернуться, пока Дилан осторожно насаживается на его член. Как обычно, лишенный резинки.  
  
Они взрослая пара без проблем с доверием друг к другу. Ну, или с проблемами, но не в этой области.  
  
— Это правда? — Дилан приподнимается и снова опускается вниз, до самого корня. — Чувствуешь себя педофилом?  
  
— Сейчас ты ведешь себя очень по-взрослому, — шипит Тайлер, которому слишком хорошо, чтобы выяснять отношения.  
  
— Да что ты, — Дилан полузадушено всхлипывает, ведет бедрами и сжимает Тайлеру сосок. — Я иногда этого жду.  
  
— Чего ты ждешь? Освободи мне руки!  
  
— Ты наказан, — смеется Дилан и опять становится серьезным. — Жду, что ты придешь и скажешь: все, вали нахер, я от тебя устал. Хочу строить отношения с какой-нибудь нормальной симпатичной девчонкой, гуляй, О’Брайен, было клево потусоваться вместе.  
  
— Знаешь, это ты мне должен платье, — после паузы говорит Тайлер. — Снимешь наручники, получишь по морде.  
  
— Оу, — Дилан наклоняется к его лицу, член наполовину выскальзывает из задницы. — Не мотивирует расстегнуть браслеты.  
  
— Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя, — Тайлер раздраженно отворачивается, когда Дилан пытается его поцеловать. — Даже если ты предпочитаешь валять дурака с Пози и похож на малолетку.  
  
— Так дело не в скрипучей карусели? — Дилан лижет ему шею, его горячий, стоящий член прижимается к животу Тайлера.  
  
— Она тоже бесит, — не сдает он позиций. — Ключ.  
  
— Ладно, — Дилан с неудовольствием выпускает его из своего тела, расстегивает наручники, и Тайлер блаженно кладет руки на голые, взопревшие бедра, когда Дилан возвращается к прежней позе.  
  
— Да не будет у меня других богов пред лицом Твоим, — нараспев произносит Тайлер, пока Дилан прогибается назад, выискивая нужный угол.  
  
И снова получает в морду. На этот раз за богохульство.  
  


  
  
Утром им приходится пообещать Сьюзи и Джерри бесплатную пиццу за дополнительный объем работы. Засосы маскировать так же непросто, как ссадины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  


	2. Не сотвори себе кумира

 

**_2\. Не сотвори себе кумира._ **

 

  
  
  
— Нет, сегодня мы пас, — раздается голос Дилана.  
  
Тайлер выходит на звук и видит стоящих в дверях Колтона и Пози. Которым, кажется, пора заводить совместный аккаунт на фейсбуке.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Дилан говорит, что вы собираетесь пропустить тусовку! — Пози в возбуждении взмахивает руками. — Хеклин, скажи ему.  
  
— Ничего не выйдет, я у него под каблуком, — спешит отпереться он, закидывая руку обернувшемуся Дилану на плечи. — Не знаю, что там за тусовка, но она пройдет без нас.  
  
— Эй, это ты вечно все решаешь! — Дилан легонько пинает его, втирается боком в тело Тайлера и смеется.  
  
— Пошли. Оставим их ворковать, — Колтон закатывает глаза. — Давай позовем Дэниела?  
  
— Точно, он клево пародирует леди Гагу! Да ты гений, мужик, — Пози машет на прощанье обеими ладонями, Колтон кивает, Дилан запирает дверь.  
  
— Мне сделать попкорн? — предлагает Тайлер. Совместные вечера дома всегда означают кино.  
  
— Нет, — Дилан мгновение мнется и чуть щурится, будто не решается попросить. — Посмотрим «Тутси»?  
  
Тайлеру ничего не остается, кроме как ответить «да» — он все еще на испытательном сроке из-за своего чувства юмора.  
  
«Тутси» они будут смотреть в четвертый раз за две недели. Тайлер скоро сможет цитировать фильм с любого места. Отыгрывать в лицах. Рисовать костюмы персонажей по памяти.  
  
У Дилана период обсессии по Дастину Хоффману, и он с маниакальным упорством снова и снова пересматривает его работы. Вглядываясь в мимику, вслушиваясь в интонации, впитывая чужое мастерство. Дилан учится вот так, и Тайлер ему не мешает.  
  
Они уже пережили период Тома Хэнкса, Лоуренса Оливье, Кларка Гейбла, Джеймса Дина и Квентина Тарантино. Дилан увлекается чужим талантом так же легко, как влюбляется. И столь же быстро остывает.  
  
Тайлер рад быть единственным исключением среди недолговечных симпатий Дилана. Но это не спасает его от вставленного в проигрыватель диска и щелканья пульта. На экране появляется заставка, они устраиваются на диване, Дилан привычно оплетается вокруг его тела диковинным образом и застывает.  
  
Пожалуй, это единственное время, когда Дилан действительно способен долго не шевелиться, не дергаться, не вертеться. Тайлер косится, наблюдая, как на коже щек и лба бликуют краски с экрана. Дилан молчит, погруженный в перипетии сюжета, а Майкл Дорси превращается в Дороти Майкл.  
  
Фильм идет два часа, но они тратят минут на сорок больше. Перерывы на туалет для Дилана, перерывы на поцелуи для Тайлера, и несколько раз Дилан мотает туда-сюда особенно впечатляющие моменты. Тайлер невольно втягивается, отмечая специфические приемчики, удачные интонации, нестандартные жесты, и не жалеет, что они пропустили веселье с парнями.  
  
Дилан выключает фильм, диск тихо выезжает из плеера и остается позабыт до утра.  
  
По негласной договоренности Дилан платит за свое фанатство и бесконечное терпение Тайлера по двойному тарифу.  
  


  
  
Хотя в данный момент Тайлер раздумывает над тройной компенсацией. Дилан стоит перед зеркалом, тщательно нанося тушь на ресницы, а на дворе даже не Хэллоуин.  
  
— Что мы скажем, если нас узнают? — мрачно спрашивает он, чувствуя, как у него зудит кожа под приклеенными усиками.  
  
— Свалим все на Пози, — уверенно заявляет Дилан, чертыхаясь. Он попал кисточкой в глаз.  
  
— И это наш план, — Тайлер качает головой, поправляя пуловер. — Я восхищен.  
  
— Соврем, что проиграли ему пари. Нет, спросят, в чем заключалась суть, — бормочет Дилан. — Точно! Скажем, что продули им с Колтоном в «Call of duty»!  
  
— Мы бы надрали им задницу! — Тайлер подходит и одергивает завернувшийся подол на юбке Дилана.  
  
— Тихо, тихо, чемпион, я знаю, как тебя бесят проигрыши. Ти-и-и-игр, — ржет Дилан, скидывая ладонь Тайлера со своей задницы. — И грабли убери.  
  
— Я умею проигрывать, — старается не злиться Тайлер.  
  
— Ты почти сутки игнорировал наших неразлучников, когда они сделали нас в боулинг, — напоминает Дилан.  
  
— Я не игнорировал, — по привычке спорит Тайлер. — Я… О’кей, я — спортсмен. Мы нацелены на победу!  
  
Дилан моргает, привыкая к тяжести туши на ресницах, и ухмыляется ему в зеркало.  
  
— Никто ее у тебя и не отнимает, — Дилан завинчивает колпачок и поворачивается к нему. — Ну что, я похож на девчонку?  
  
Тайлер обводит его взглядом: плотные цветные колготки, короткая джинсовая юбка, водолазка, куртка, бусы, макияж, парик — девица, конечно, все равно вышла слегка мужеподобная, в стиле европейских топ-моделей, но в целом сойдет.  
  
— Да, есть немного, — соглашается Тайлер, и Дилан преображается.  
  
Не остается и следа от прежней мальчишеской угловатости, Дилан движется мягко и уверенно, голос становится выше, звонче, нежнее.  
  
У Дилана период Микки Рурка (спасибо рассказам Дэниела о совместных съемках), и теперь они учат наизусть «Девять с половиной недель». Милая Элизабет переодевалась в мужчину, следовательно, Дилан рвется перевоплотиться в женщину (Хоффман тоже пока не забыт) и выйти в таком виде в свет.  
  
Тайлеру остается только вставить скучные карие линзы, налепить себе усы, начисто удалить щетину и влезть в брюки, рубашку и пуловер, как какой-нибудь провинциальный офисный клерк. Дилан, вероятно, готовится изображать его любовницу, отвергаемую респектабельной семьей.  
  
— Не знаю, зачем я в это ввязываюсь, — ворчит Тайлер, которому на самом деле не терпится поехать в ресторан, где у них заказан столик.  
  
О’кей, он тоже любит повеселиться.  
  
Дилан целует его взасос, пачкая персиковой помадой, поправляет лифчик с силиконовыми вкладками и, виляя бедрами, идет к двери. Правда, стоит им оказаться на улице, походка у него выравнивается, да и на лице больше не написано крупными буквами «я замышляю шалость».  
  
Тайлер заводит машину, предварительно галантно усадив Дилана на пассажирское, и выезжает на дорогу. У них целые сутки на отдых, настоящая роскошь!  
  
В ресторане все проходит гладко. Менеджер провожает их к уютному столику, еда вкусная, люди вокруг не обращают на них внимания, а Дилан старательно пытается не съесть помаду.  
  
Перед тем как они заказывают десерт, Дилан выскальзывает из-за стола, чтобы посетить уборную, и возвращается обратно, раздуваясь от гордости и полный впечатлений.  
  
— У них кабинки просторнее, — смеется он, залезая вилкой в чизкейк Тайлера. Как все «девушки», Дилан блюдет фигуру и теперь ворует у него сладкое.  
  
Тайлер старательно изображает парня, который настолько без ума от своей подружки, что готов спустить ей что угодно.  
  
Они расплачиваются наличкой, (Тайлер специально выпросил у ДжейАра зажим для денег), и Дилан, расслабившись, по-мужски широко расставляет ноги в машине. Юбка задирается, Тайлер невольно задерживается взглядом на обтянутых желтым капроном бедрах и слушает команды Дилана, решившего стать навигатором.  
  
Он догадывается, куда они едут, когда до цели остается всего квартал.  
  
Охранник в клубе подозрительно смотрит на них обоих, не спеша пропускать внутрь.  
  
— Это особое заведение, — тянет он, пренебрежительно глядя на дурацкий пуловер в клеточку.  
  
Тайлер снимает его, демонстрируя накачанные руки и торс: футболка достаточно узкая, чтобы не скрывать рельеф мышц. Дилан же только криво усмехается, его глаза блестят в свете уличного фонаря, и Тайлеру на мгновение чудится, что им грозит драка.  
  
Такое уже было, не так давно, когда они с Диланом подвозили Джули до колледжа и ввязались в ссору с подвыпившими парнями из братства, переросшую в выяснение отношений, а затем в совместную тусовку. После которой Тайлер наложил вечное вето на сочетание «Дилан и травка», потому что Стайлз в квадрате это нихрена не смешно. Пусть этот оживший кошмар Дерека Хейла Дилан прибережет для Джеффа, Тайлера вполне устраивает его парень таким, какой он есть.  
  
Но Дилан не лезет в драку. Он обводит кончиком языка губы, кладет одну руку на бедро, а другой сдергивает парик с головы, швырнув его на мостовую, и проводит ладонью по ежику. Тайлера прошивает возбуждением, ему внезапно дико хочется затащить Дилана в ближайшую подворотню — как поступил бы долбанный Микки Рурк — и выебать свою Элизабет до потекшего макияжа и дырок на колготках.  
  
Увы, охранник извиняется, улыбается, рассматривая Дилана, и говорит:  
  
— Мисс, вы могли бы прийти к нам и без кавалера, уверен, что вы не остались бы без компании.  
  
— Я возвращаю вашему заведению должок, — говорит Дилан своим постельным голосом, отчетливо мужским и очень соблазнительным. — Своим кавалером я обзавелась здесь.  
  
Охранник поздравляет их обоих, они проходят к барной стойке и заказывают скотч, как в первую встречу. Дилан пьет, на этот раз он ведет себя раскованно и уверенно, и Тайлер ловит бросаемые на него взгляды.  
  
— Я тебе отсосу, когда приедем в номер, — шепчет Дилан ему на ухо, водя пальцем под воротом футболки.  
  
— Это я тебе отсосу. А лучше — вылижу, — обещает Тайлер. Ему становится жарко, пот впитывается в темную ткань, член слегка напрягается от вставшей перед глазами фантазии.  
  
— Нет, я тебе отсосу, а ты меня трахнешь, как тогда, — Дилан целомудренно целует его в щеку, Тайлер дергает его на себя, облапывая бедра, и посетители одобрительно улюлюкают, пока они картинно целуются.  
  
Бармен отказывается брать деньги за выпивку, Тайлер все равно оставляет ему на стойке купюру и уводит Дилана прочь, их программа еще не выполнена до конца.  
  
Разыскать тот паршивый мотель, где они в первый раз трахнулись, оказывается сложнее, чем они оба предполагают. Они дважды сворачивают не туда, хаммер едва не застревает в одной из узких улочек, и наконец Дилан замечает знакомую вывеску.  
  
Тайлер вертит на пальце кольцо с магнитным ключом, лифт дребезжит, пока ползет до третьего этажа. Дилан вжимается лопатками в потускневшую металлическую поверхность, щурится от неестественного, яркого электрического света и вдруг хмурится:  
  
— Что? Тайлер?  
  
— Ничего, — Тайлер пытается сдержать лезущую улыбку, по-идиотски счастливую, влюбленную — и не может.  
  
Дилан ловит его настроение, улыбается в ответ, чуть нервно и нежно, и они вваливаются в номер, держась за руки и хихикая, как подростки.  
  
— У нас же не годовщина? — уточняет Тайлер, когда Дилан, постанывая от облегчения, снимает туфли на каблуках.  
  
— Нет! — Дилан морщит лоб, вслух высчитывая, сколько они уже вместе.  
  
— Год, два месяца и семнадцать дней, — перебивает его Тайлер, открыв календарь на айфоне.  
  
— Читер, — Дилан бодает его, спохватившись, трет глаз и, плюнув, идет в ванну смывать косметику и принимать душ.  
  
Тайлер остается в маленьком, неуютном номере и гонит прочь бесконечные «а если бы» и дешевую философию о предназначенности людей друг другу.  
  
Он же не какой-нибудь там сентиментальный мудак.  
  
Дилан выходит завернутый в одно полотенце, он опять тот парень, с которым Тайлеру нравится просыпаться по утрам.  
  
— Лучше?  
  
— Да, — Тайлер слизывает капельки воды с шеи, игриво прищемляет кожу зубами и отпихивает руки Дилана, потянувшиеся к поясу его брюк.  
— Эй, я тоже хочу вымыться, весь взмок в баре.  
  
— Я был так горяч? — Дилан тащится за ним следом, усаживается на унитаз с потрескавшейся крышкой и наблюдает за неловким стриптизом. — На меня пялились.  
  
— Еще бы. Может, в следующий раз мне стоит одеться девчонкой?  
  
— Ха-ха, — Дилан скептически поднимает бровь. — Это я ради роли худею и бледнею, а ты только матереешь. Платье на тебе будет смотреться смешно.  
  
— Я и не рвусь, — соглашается Тайлер, отклеив усики. Он задергивает шторку и включает воду.  
  
— Правильно, — Дилан заглядывает к нему. — Я буду ждать тебя в постели.  
  
Тайлер мажет ему по щеке пеной, Дилан наигранно вопит, дверь хлопает, впустив холодный воздух. Тайлер моется, вытирается, возвращается в комнату — и Дилан действительно его ждет, напряженный и зажатый, как в первую ночь. У Тайлера начинает вставать — от предвкушения секса, от очертаний тела Дилана под простыней, от воспоминаний, как год назад незнакомый мальчишка выгибался под ним, срывая криками глотку. Он опускается коленом на продавленный сотнями любовников матрас, долго, крепко целует Дилана и, не слушая возражений, убирает помеху и лижет сочащуюся головку перед тем, как забрать член в рот. Ноги Дилана блаженно разъезжаются в стороны, пальцы цепляются за перекладину наверху кровати, и Тайлера почти трясет от возбуждения.  
  
Он не любит, когда Дилан фанатеет от кого-то, но сам не пытается отрицать, кто его кумир.  
  
И собирается и дальше ему поклоняться, вопреки всему.


	3. Не произноси имени Господа, Бога твоего, напрасно

**_3\. Не произноси имени Господа, Бога твоего, напрасно_ **

 

  
  
— О мой бог! — Дилан выпрыгивает из джипа и нервно трет ладонями затылок. Ну еще бы, надо же было перепутать передачи и вместо плавного старта резко дать задний ход и с грохотом впилиться в парковочный столб.   
  
Тайлер наблюдает за расстроенными метаниями. Дилан несколько раз прыгает на месте, трясет кистями рук, делает несколько шагов в одну и в другую сторону, крутится, ведет головой, разминая шею, и одергивает рубашку.   
  
Мельтешит, как Стайлз.  
  
— Собрался? — спрашивает Рассел, привычно жуя сигарету, пока помощник возвращает джип на нужную точку.  
  
— Да, — Дилан кивает. — Сейчас сделаем. Я в норме.  
  
Он запрыгивает на водительское, застывает на месте. Хлопушка беззубо подает сигнал, Дилан говорит текст, корчит очередную физиономию, поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, и джип гулко чихает и не реагирует. Дилан пробует еще раз, мотор по-прежнему выдает холостой ход, и Тайлер подходит поближе.  
  
Дилан раздраженно стонет, снова призывает Господа во свидетели и утыкается лицом в руль. Рассел роняет сигарету, когда раздается резкий звук клаксона, Дилан вздрагивает, подскочив, Тайлер, дождавшись, пока режиссер раздраженно махнет рукой «давай, проходи, хуже уже не будет», добирается до барахлящего джипа.  
  
Он опирается руками на опущенное боковое стекло и смотрит на Дилана.  
  
— Вот только тебя здесь не хватало, — говорит тот. — Свали.  
  
— Что с тобой?  
  
— Не клеится, — неохотно отвечает Дилан, ничуть не похожий сейчас на Стайлза. — Все из рук валится, запарываю дубль за дублем. Не могу сосредоточиться. По-моему, я подхватил у Стайлза СДВГ, как думаешь, это вообще возможно?  
  
— Я бы не удивился, — Тайлер поворачивается, его внимание невольно привлекает копающийся под капотом помощник.  
  
Дилан по команде заводит джип, но тот только издевательски чихает в ответ.  
  
— Так что с твоей концентрацией внимания? Кстати, ты руль тоналкой испачкал, — Тайлер находит глазами дежурящего на площадке Джерри и, дождавшись ответного взгляда, делает жест, будто мажет невидимой кисточкой по щеке. Джерри понятливо расчехляет свой чемоданчик и роется в наборе «первой помощи», выискивая жидкую пудру.  
  
— Вот блядь, — Дилан рукавом оттирает руль. — Не знаю, не мой день.  
  
— Я могу помочь? — своих идей у Тайлера нет.  
  
— Свали. Я серьезно. Иначе я сейчас окончательно раскисну и буду мечтать оказаться дома на диване. И представлять, как я уговорил тебя сделать мне горячие бутерброды с курицей. А у меня еще три сцены, — тихо бубнит Дилан. — Твое присутствие меня расхолаживает. Ты какого дьявола здесь делаешь? Ты же там куда-то собирался?  
  
— За мотоциклом, — напоминает Тайлер. — ДжейАр попросил подбросить до мастерской, ему байк наконец починили.  
  
— Йен тоже с вами? — голос Дилана постепенно меняется, Тайлер слышит, как исчезает нервозность и раздражение.  
  
— Да, он хотел что-то посмотреть, — негромко отвечает Тайлер.   
  
— Эй, попробуй завести! — слышится из-под капота, и Дилан проворачивает ключ.  
  
Джип натужно стонет и заводится, местный мальчик на посылках аплодирует, Рассел неторопливо запихивает в рот новую сигарету.  
  
— Вот теперь мне пора, — Тайлер подмигивает Дилану и сводит брови, убирает улыбку с губ. — Давай, Стайлз, сосредоточься!  
  
Он отвешивает Дилану подзатыльник средней тяжести, — Дерек бы не церемонился — Дилан возмущенно орет, опять «о мой бог!», и «за что!», и «это было в прошлом сезоне, придурок!». Подошедший Джерри прерывает поток возмущения и поправляет Дилану мейк.  
  
Тайлер рысцой сбегает с площадки, Рассел хрипло отдает команду операторам, раздается звук хлопушки, и перед самым уходом Тайлер видит, как Дилан без проблем делает сцену.  
  


  
  
Поездка до мастерской проходит отлично. Хаммер мнет мощными шинами асфальтовую ленту, похожую на серебристую полоску, защищающую номер на лотерейном билете. Из динамиков льется инди-рок, которому ДжейАр кивает в такт и пытается подпевать, Йен рассказывает, что летом собирается делать ремонт на кухне и уже в сомнениях, какой стиль предпочесть. Они втроем какое-то время спорят о достоинствах и недостатках панелей из натурального дерева, Йен, как самый подготовленный, сопровождает аргументы закачанными в айфон картинками.  
  
Тайлер тормозит у мастерской и вздрагивает, заметив бритого парня в свободной рубашке, вытирающего с рук машинное масло.  
  
— Как у тебя отец отнесся? — неожиданно спрашивает ДжейАр, пока они ждут мастера. Тот ищет ключи, байк заперт в гараже при мастерской.  
  
— Мать его запугала, — смеется Тайлер, вспоминая семейные интриги. — Так боялась, что он ляпнет что-нибудь не то, что застращала всех, дабы не попортить мне психику.  
  
— Не попортили? — Йен поправляет воротник рубашки, смотрясь в боковое зеркало.  
  
— Нет, им понравился Дилан. Он зря психовал: после Кирка, мужа моей сестры, я мог привести в качестве пары кого угодно, и было бы о’кей, — Тайлер расслабленно откидывается на кресло.  
  
— А что с ним? — любопытничает ДжейАр.  
  
— Колоритный, — объясняет Тайлер. — Дилану его не переплюнуть. Да и отец всегда спокойным был, он у меня вообще мировой. Мы пообедали, сыграли в гольф, родители устроили мне вечер позора, рассказывая истории из детства. Все как обычно.  
  
— Вы хорошая пара, — с неожиданной теплотой говорит ДжейАр и выходит из машины.  
  
Йен рассеянно кивает и широко, хищно улыбается. Как Питер.  
  
— Даже охотники одобрили.  
  
— И ты, дядюшка? — изобразить Дерека не получается, Дерек-то умеет сдерживать хохот. А жаль, Тайлер бы с удовольствием посмеялся на камеру.  
  
— Конечно, и я, — Йен косится на него и открывает дверцу хаммера.  
  
Тайлер ждет, пока он вернется с новым шлемом в руках, машет рукой оседлавшему мотоцикл ДжейАру и выруливает обратно на дорогу.  
  


  
  
К вечеру холодает, Тайлер прячет руки в карманы куртки и идет к трейлерам быстрым шагом, пока не натыкается на Пози. Тот по привычке ныкает за спину сигарету, чертыхается и продолжает курить.  
  
— Ты же бросал.  
  
— Не срослось, — Пози глубоко затягивается и чешет голову через вязаную шапочку. Волосы торчат по краям. — Но я опять буду бросать. Имидж.  
  
— Рак легких, — хмурится Тайлер. — Не имидж.  
  
— И рак легких, — соглашается Пози. — Слушай, мне тут Дилан сказал…  
  
Тайлер не собирается ему помогать. Зато в его планах появляется надрать уши кому-то, кто чересчур много болтает.  
  
— Ну, насчет нас, — неловко крутится Пози. — Что ты иногда не в восторге. Ты понял, друг.  
  
— Нет?.. — разыгрывает недоумение Тайлер.  
  
— Понял ты, — Пози щелчком отбрасывает окурок и хлопает Тайлера по груди. — Типа ревнуешь.  
  
— Не ревную, — признается Тайлер. — Не в этом смысле. И насчет вашей дружбы, да на здоровье. Просто иногда…  
  
— Ты у него с языка не сходишь, — Пози кажется старше и взрослее в сгущающихся сумерках. — Серьезно, он упоминает тебя чаще, чем мой Скотт думает об Эллисон.  
  
— Бесит? — спрашивает Тайлер.  
  
— Не, ну у вас же любовь, что, я не понимаю, что ли? — с ошеломляющей легкостью говорит Пози. — Он сам не замечает, я уверен. Тайлер то, Тайлер это. И ведь не про меня.  
  
— О’кей, — соглашается Тайлер, не зная, что еще добавить.  
  
— Мир? — Пози тянет руку, они обмениваются рукопожатием. — Раз уж мы так классно беседуем, может, теперь мы наконец начнем называть друг друга Тайлер-один и Тайлер-два? Чувак, ну когда еще будет такой вариант!  
  
— Нет, — Тайлер натягивает шапочку Пози по самые брови. — Иди к черту!  
  
— Вот блин, — Пози пшикает себе в рот аэрозоль, пытаясь заглушить запах табака, и зевает. — Ладно, пошел я. Дилан у гримеров, смывается.  
  
Тайлер обнимает его на прощание и добирается до фургончика, на дверце которого переливается огромная наклейка с ярко-красными губами. Сьюзи наливает ему чай из термоса, пока они оттирают Дилана от какой-то особенно стойкой дряни. Дилан вяло здоровается и тащится нога за ногу, когда они идут домой. Тайлер самолично запихивает его под душ, игнорируя угрозы лечь спать прямо так, «я пиздец устал, дай мне сдохнуть в мире и покое», и идет на кухню.  
  
В воздухе начинает остро и вкусно пахнуть подтаявшим сыром, когда босой Дилан, наступая на кромку слишком длинных пижамных штанин, вваливается внутрь. Его глаза жадно блестят, прикованные к бегущим на аэрогриле секундам, а потом он садится на стул и обнимает пальцами чашку с подогретым молоком.  
  
— Ты не представляешь всю силу моей любви к тебе, — говорит Дилан, с силой втягивая воздух.  
  
— Любви к жратве, — поправляет Тайлер. Раздается сигнал, он снимает крышку и лопаткой поддевает чересчур горячие бутерброды. Ставит порцию Дилана перед его носом, и тот хватается сразу, не дав остыть. Дилан шипит, когда горячий сыр обжигает ему небо, пачкает пальцы в кетчупе и громко хрустит хлебной корочкой.   
  
— Святой боже! — говорит он, облизываясь и слегка покачиваясь на стуле, как загипнотизированная факиром змея. — Нет, серьезно, я тебя люблю. И жратву.  
  
Дилан шумно отхлебывает молоко, Тайлер медленно ест свой бутерброд, — ему можно, завтра сгонит в спортзале, — и они оба вздрагивают, когда его айфон сигналит о пришедшем сообщении.  
  
Он вытирает пальцы салфеткой и, заразившись от Дилана, восклицает:  
  
— О господи!  
  
На экране очередной интерьер кухни, а в смске слишком много смайликов: Йен опять перебрал с кофе.  
  
Дилан залезает ему под руку, рассматривая картинку, и высоко поднимает брови.  
  
— Столько экспрессии из-за пары панелей с павлинами? — Дилан дергает его свободной рукой за шлевки на джинсах. — «О господи» это твои слова для нашего секса, нечего их тратить на всякую ерунду.  
  
Тайлер щурится в ответ на ревнивые нотки, откусывает от бутерброда Дилана и пережидает громогласное показное возмущение, сохраняя в памяти очередной завет.


	4. Помни день субботний, чтобы святить его

**_4\. Помни день субботний, чтобы святить его._ **

 

  
  
— Давно не играли в бильярд. Или все-таки пойдем в боулинг? Еще я видел фестиваль черно-белого кино, мы можем… Эй, ты меня слушаешь?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Тайлер и подходит к Дилану сзади. Он кладет обе ладони ему на живот, устраивает их широко: так, чтобы закрыть его весь, целиком.   
  
Дилан лопатками прижимается к его груди, их бедра совпадают, и Тайлер легко целует Дилана в затылок.  
  
— Мы никуда не пойдем, — Тайлер водит губами по ежику волос, ему щекотно и чуточку колко. — Мы останемся дома и будем заниматься сексом. Ты мне должен.  
  
— Я? — Дилан удивленно поворачивает голову. — Эй, либо у тебя развивается склероз, — я всегда знал, что ты слишком стар для меня, — либо ты что-то путаешь. Я точно помню, что регулярно засыпаю голым и оттраханным. И если меня не насилует какой-то инопланетянин, или твой брат-близнец, или андроид…  
  
— Выключи Стайлза, — Тайлер легко шлепает Дилана по бедру, и тот недовольно умолкает. — Да, мы спим вместе. Но когда в последний раз мы тратили на секс больше пятнадцати минут?  
  
— Ты засекаешь время? — Дилан толкает его локтем под дых. — Неужели?  
  
— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — Тайлер перехватывает его локоть и гладит пальцами нежную кожу на сгибе. — Раньше мы такое не делали.  
  
Дилан меняется. Дилан вообще легко ведется на обещание хорошего траха, он всегда начинает фантазировать заранее, и Тайлер обожает смотреть, как у него туманятся глаза. Вот и сейчас он видит, как у Дилана приоткрывается рот, дыхание становится учащенным, а взгляд «плывет».   
  
— Что? — Дилан больше не ерзает, не шутит, не болтает. Он стоит слегка обмякший, уже готовый, его сейчас можно легко взять как угодно — даже поиметь прямо здесь, нагнув над кухонным столом. Тайлер на мгновение представляет — отпечатки ладоней на столешнице, широко расставленные ноги, бледные крепкие ягодицы, на которых расцветают отпечатки его пальцев, — и берет себя в руки.  
  
— В спальне узнаешь, — он отстраняется и идет к холодильнику.  
  
Достает ледяной апельсиновый сок и прикладывается прямо к пачке, стараясь не облиться. Дилан смотрит на него: расширенные зрачки, влажные губы, легкий румянец на щеках.   
  
— Что-то извращенное? — пробует угадать он. — Наденешь на меня женские трусики? Засунешь кляп? Обольешь горячим воском? Используешь какие-нибудь игрушки?  
  
Тайлер качает головой, утыкается взглядом в микроволновку и, заметив время, чертыхается и щелкает пультом от телевизора.  
  
Экран загорается, диктор начинает выпуск спортивных новостей. Дилан умолкает, подходит ближе и обнимает его за талию, целуя в шею. По негласному правилу разговаривать ему сейчас запрещено, — спорт священен — но насчет прикосновений и поцелуев договоренностей не было. Поэтому Тайлер пытается сосредоточиться на информации, пока Дилан вылизывает его, а бесстыжие руки залезают под резинку штанов и лапают за член.   
  
Выпуск длинный и подробный, и Тайлер не понимает ни слова, как если бы ведущие вдруг заговорили по-шведски. Он старается отвлечься от настойчивых домогательств, но Дилан довольно ясно дает понять, что согласен провести в кровати их выходной. Тайлера каждый раз удивляет эта перемена. Дилан любит секс, и определенно любит секс именно с Тайлером, но в обычное время как будто забывает об этом. Мысли Дилана бродят по своим загадочным тропам, он может просидеть два часа практически на коленях Тайлера и вдруг удивиться, что с появлением на экране финальных титров его заваливают на спину и начинают задирать футболку. Тайлер давно не стыдится того, что в его голове мысли о сексе идут постоянным фоном: он не то чтобы озабоченный, просто быть с кем-то в постели действительно здорово. Особенно сейчас, когда этот кто-то — Дилан.   
  
Зато из них двоих именно Дилан постоянно ищет тактильный контакт, впрочем, только у Тайлера. Даже Пози достается не очень большая порция объятий.   
  
— Остановись! — смеется Тайлер, отрывая проворные пальцы от своего наполовину напрягшегося члена.  
  
Дилан открывает рот и дышит ему в ухо, пуская по телу мурашки, его брови дергаются вверх-вниз в пошлом предложении перепихнуться, и Тайлер, сдавшись, выключает новости.   
  
— Ты сам сказал — секс. Еще и вызвал во мне чувство вины, — оправдывается Дилан. — И ты знаешь, что я легко завожусь. Так что ты хочешь сделать?  
  
— Иди в спальню и ложись, — Тайлер отпихивает его от себя.   
  
— Кто-то собирается командовать? — Дилан сплетает пальцы в замок и заводит за голову, прижимает их к затылку.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Тайлер, щурясь.   
  
— Блядь, — облизывается Дилан. — О’кей, это горячо. Надеюсь, что бы ты там ни придумал, я не стану умирать со стыда.  
  
— Пять минут назад ты соглашался на женские трусики, — напоминает Тайлер, пряча сок на место.  
  
— Мой член прекрасен в кружевах, я уверен, — серьезно говорит Дилан.   
  
— Ты попадешь в ад, — Тайлер поворачивает его за плечо и подпихивает к выходу. — Пошли уже.  
  
Дилан бьется локтем о дверной косяк, когда они добираются до пункта назначения, Тайлер отпихивает в сторону любимый бейсбольный мяч и смотрит, как Дилан забирается на разворошенную после сна кровать. На нем пижамные штаны и порванная в вороте футболка с «Angry Birds», он выглядит немного заспанным, домашним и расслабленным, несмотря на натянувшуюся в паху ткань.   
  
— Иди ко мне, детка-а-а-а-а, — поет Дилан, вертя головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
Тайлер знает, что если его не заткнуть, Дилан примется сочинять не очень складный рэп. Он снимает свою футболку, и Дилан одобрительно свистит, засунув пальцы в рот, его настроение снова скакнуло от «господи, у меня секс» к «о, время подурачиться». Тайлер вытаскивает из-под подушки маску для сна — со Спайдерменом — и протягивает Дилану.  
  
— Я же не собираюсь спать! Чувак, зачем мне… О, — тихо заканчивает он, сообразив. — Тогда я хочу еще наручники.  
  
— Не боишься? — Тайлер садится на смятое одеяло.   
  
— Оказаться лишенным зрения и быть скованным? — Дилан смотрит исподлобья и рассеянно покусывает щеку. — Боюсь. И хочу. Давай.   
  
У Дилана на лице появляется то самое, особенное выражение, означающее, что он действительно полностью в происходящем. Тайлер помнит, как первый раз столкнулся с этим — в их второй секс, когда Дилан пришел укорять его в преследовании, а у Тайлера сорвало крышу. У него и сейчас где-то в подкорке мозга эта картинка, эти ощущения — как он держит в руках мошонку Дилана, а тот пялится в ответ так, будто никого в мире, кроме Тайлера, просто не существует.  
  
Дилан сам его целует, посасывает ему нижнюю губу и гладит по волосам. Тайлер скатывает футболку, выдергивает Дилана из нее и заставляет опуститься голой спиной на простыню.  
  
— На нижней полке.  
  
Тайлер находит наручники, снова проверяет их и защелкивает на запястьях Дилана. Тот начинает дышать чуть нервно, часто моргает и улыбается. Улыбка превращается в короткий смешок, быстрый и тихий, Тайлер не выдерживает:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я действительно попаду в ад. Чувствую себя…   
  
— Падшим? — предлагает вариант Тайлер.  
  
Дилан хохочет, Тайлер трется кончиком носа об его щеку.  
  
— О’кей, _падшим_.  
  
Тайлер нежно целует его, обхватив лицо ладонями, и надевает ему повязку. Дилан прерывисто вздыхает, по телу проходит дрожь предвкушения. Он расставляет ноги, выгибается, устраиваясь с максимальным комфортом, и замирает.  
  
Тайлер начинает с малого. Водит губами по скулам и линии подбородка, дразнит кончиком пальца приоткрытые губы, кусает за плечо. Дилан пытается жадничать, подтолкнуть его к действиям, он вообще в постели ведет себя как подросток, ему нужно скорее, больше, прямо сейчас. Дилан бесится, когда Тайлер устраивает длинные прелюдии, он любит и ненавидит такой секс. Тайлер помнит, как после одной из ночей, когда от силы постоянно оттягиваемого оргазма у них обоих кружилась голова, Дилан в ярости ушел спать на диван. А на утро признался, что просто испугался испытанного и психанул.  
  
— Я чувствую себя беспомощным, — говорит Дилан, когда Тайлер запускает язык ему во впадинку пупка.   
  
— Что-нибудь убрать? — пусть такой Дилан пробуждает в нем дикую похоть, Тайлер не собирается играть в одни ворота. Секс — удовольствие для двоих, а иначе это какая-то извращенная дрочка.  
  
— Судя по расположению твоего языка, ты недалеко от моего члена. Взгляни сам и реши, надо ли что-то менять, — бормочет Дилан, замирая на грани между свойственным ему смущением и обычным для их занятий любовью бесстыдством.  
  
Пижамные штаны без труда оголяют пах, Тайлер дразнит ртом плачущую смазкой головку, Дилан ругается, вскидывая бедра. И вскрикивает, когда Тайлер подло щекочет его под коленкой.  
  
Тайлер не знает, сколько времени продолжается игра. Он ловит себя в тот момент, когда он, совершенно голый, лежит между широко разведенных ног Дилана, под ягодицами у которого удобно устроилась подушка, и трахает его растянутую дырку языком. А Дилан тихо, жалобно воет, дергая закованными руками. Тайлер смотрит на мокрые от слюны стенки ануса, вдыхает запах мускуса и трется щетиной о внутреннюю сторону бедра, вызывая новый поток тихих проклятий вперемешку с мольбами.   
  
Он осторожно прекращает, отстраняется бесшумно и всматривается в искривленный, искусанный рот. Солнце подкрашивает золотистым кожу Дилана, капли пота блестят над верхней губой. Дилан глубоко выдыхает, ведет пахом и обеспокоенно замирает, не в силах понять, куда делся Тайлер. И тот вдруг понимает, что пытался втолковать ему Пози. Дилан ищет его, всем телом, скучает по нему, и это происходит не только сейчас, когда он распален до предела и ждет, когда ему позволят кончить.  
  
Это происходит постоянно.  
  
Каждую чертову минуту.  
  
Даже когда они не вместе.  
  
У Тайлера дрожат пальцы, когда он снимает с Дилана маску и расстегивает наручники, жалея, что не способен их просто сорвать, как поступил бы Дерек.   
  
— Что такое? — Дилан моргает, широко распахивает глаза, и Тайлер целует его, словно им предстоит долгая разлука. — Эй! Блин, ты в порядке, ты…  
  
Подушка летит на пол, ягодицы Дилана вминаются в повлажневшую простыню, Тайлер входит в него одним движением и начинает с силой трахать, в настойчивом, чуть-чуть болезненном ритме. Дилан не возражает, у него закатываются глазные яблоки, рот опять кривится, а пальцы пытаются ухватиться за плечи Тайлера.  
  
Оргазм выходит иссушающим и мучительным, Тайлера трясет, как в лихорадке, кончивший минуту назад Дилан тоже вздрагивает и вздрагивает, утомленный и счастливый. Тайлер ложится на живот, плашмя, устроив подбородок на руках. Дилан пинает его в бок и, наклонившись, целует в лопатку.  
  
— Я все еще тебе должен? — теплое дыхание успокаивает, Тайлер слушает, как Дилан тихо фыркает ему в спину. — Эй, поговори со мной. Ты меня немного пугаешь. В хорошем смысле, но все равно пугаешь.  
  
— Я тобой одержим, — озвучивает свое состояние Тайлер.   
  
Слова кажутся ему громкими, как съемочная хлопушка. И определенно дают старт новой сцене, а Тайлер не уверен, что видел сценарий. Да и импровизация не его конек. Это Дилан мастер играть с листа и додумывать на ходу.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — соглашается Дилан. — Мне как-то не круто быть маньяком в одиночку.  
  
Дилан забирается на него сверху, грызет ему шею и уши, щекочет, пока Тайлер не спихивает его вниз, задыхаясь от смеха. Появившийся внутри комок распутывается, распадается на две тонкие, крепкие нити, пока они не становятся совершенно ровными, за исключением маленького узелка. Но Тайлер скорее отрежет себе руку, чем станет его развязывать.  
  
— Раунд два, — оповещает Дилан, нависая над Тайлером. — Моя премьера, и я надеюсь на теплый прием со стороны критиков.  
  


  
  
К вечеру, когда на кухне остаются пустые коробки от китайской еды, а комната проветривается от запаха секса, Тайлер допивает остатки сока и косится на распевающего в голос Дилана. Он до сих пор против боулинга, но можно попробовать сходить в следующий выходной в караоке.  
  


  
  
…или повторить сегодняшний опыт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://i47.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0729/8c/44a2e9d24f83100733cc18c40667108c.jpg)


	5. Почитай отца твоего и мать твою

**_5\. Почитай отца твоего и мать твою_ **

 

  
  
— Эй, твари всех мастей, могу я присоединиться?   
  
Колтон поднимает голову и громко цокает языком:  
  
— Нет, Дилан, уходи. Здесь места для тех, кто по-настоящему впахивает.  
  
Тайлер садится шире, занимая сидение рядом с собой, Дэниел, смеясь, копирует его поведение, и только Пози послушно двигается в сторону, оставляя приятелю две трети ярда свободного пространства.  
  
— Я не впахиваю по-твоему? — поднимает брови Дилан, ударив костяшками пальцев по костяшкам Пози в вечном жесте «братья навсегда».  
  
— Грим, О’Брайан! — напоминает Колтон. — Мы все частенько встаем не позже пяти, а кто-то поднимается в семь.  
  
— В восемь, — поправляет Тайлер. — Я ухожу на три часа раньше.  
  
— И я ужасно скучаю по тебе все это время, — смеется Дилан. — Кроме того, разве я не целую тебя по утрам, как примерный бойфренд?  
  
— Да, если я подойду к кровати и разыщу тебя среди одеяла, — кивает Тайлер. — Смирись, Колтон прав.  
  
— Мне тоже обещают порисовать на лице, — Дилан щекочет Пози бок. Тот терпит, делая вид, что ничего не чувствует. — У меня будут шикарные синяки, вот тут.  
  
Тайлер смотрит на скулу Дилана и усмехается:  
  
— Не впечатлен.  
  
— Разве тебя не заводят такие штуки? — Дэниел чешет коленку. — На его мордашке кровь будет смотреться мило.   
  
Повисает неловкая тишина. Дэниел с ними еще недавно, он слегка с приветом, — не псих, но и не образец душевного здоровья — и никто не знает, как реагировать.  
  
Тайлер делает единственное, что может, чтобы разрядить ситуацию. Скалится и рычит; они недавно снимали сцену в участке, ему не нужно пояснять, что он пародирует. Дэниел жмется к дивану, Дилан восхищенно хлопает ресницами, Колтон едва заметно хмурится.  
  
— Вот так, — Дилан довольно вскидывает вверх сделанную из пальцев «козу». — Только Тайлеру можно называть это прекрасное лицо «мордашкой».   
  
Пози согласно тычет ему в щеку и кивает, Тайлер морщится — в заднем кармане вибрирует телефон. Он вытаскивает его наружу, нажимает на «конвертик» и, видимо, не справляется с мимикой. Дилан пересаживается и фамильярно заглядывает ему через плечо.  
  
— Оп-па.  
  
— Плохие новости? — спрашивает Пози.  
  
— Пустишь пожить на денек? — Дилан отворачивается от Тайлера, он сидит вплотную к нему, но с таким же успехом мог быть в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Без проблем, но…  
  
— Собираешься уйти к Пози? — Тайлер не девчонка, чтобы закатывать скандалы, и он ненавидит публичные выяснения отношений, но ссоры с Диланом это всегда вспыхнувший динамит, ты просто не успеваешь спрятаться в укрытие или что-то там обдумать. Тайлера все бесит настолько, что если он прямо сейчас не выскажется, ничем хорошим дело не кончится.   
  
— О, этот тон. О-бо-жа-ю его, — проговаривает Дилан. — Да, милый, я хочу потусить со своим другом Тайлером, — Пози, быстро улыбнись по-щенячьи — можно мне? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста?  
  
Единственное утешение — Дилан скатывается в ругань так же легко, как и он сам; ссорятся они, как трахаются: со вкусом, страстью и самоотдачей. По-честному и от души.  
  
— И причина всего этого — визит моей мамы?  
  
— Мне кажется или пахнет жареным? — светски интересуется Дэниел с ярко-выраженным британским акцентом.  
  
— Тихо, — шипит Колтон.   
  
Тайлеру плевать.  
  
— Да, знаешь, визит твоей мамы это отличная причина. Разве ты не хочешь поболтать с ней о своем? Я буду только мешать, — Дилан невинно смотрит ему в глаза. Тайлер жалеет, что избиение Стайлза они будут снимать много позже, он бы сейчас с удовольствием устроил Дилану натуральный грим.  
  
— А настоящая причина?  
  
— Настоящая причина, дай-ка подумать… — Дилан хмурится, стучит пальцами по подголовнику. — Наверное, я просто не собираюсь попадаться дважды, Тайлер, как тебе? Помнишь мой визит к твоей родне? «Дилан, все будет в порядке, Дилан, нам выделили одну спальню, но это ничего, я буду хорошим мальчиком». Вот только ты не умеешь быть хорошим мальчиком, а я слабоволен, когда заходит речь об оргазмах. И что на утро? Оравший полночи Дилан сидит за одним столом со всей твоей семьей, включая пугающего Кирка. Пошел ты, Хеклин. Я уйду спать к Пози. Друг, ты сбережешь мою невинность?  
  
— Там нечего сберегать, — Тайлер заводится все больше, он представляет себе набирающий ход поезд — поезд, который вот-вот сорвется в чертову пропасть. — Сам будешь объяснять моей матери, что у нас случилось, что мы вдруг — интересно, почему? — разъехались.  
  
— Здравая мысль, — кивает Дэниел.  
  
— Чувак! — руки Пози взлетают и опускаются вниз. — Дэн, ты что!   
  
Колтон качает головой и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Когда эти двое ругаются, надо принимать сторону Дилана! — с экспрессией поясняет Пози.  
  
— Из них он б _о_ льшая сучка, — добавляет Колтон.  
  
Дэниел глубокомысленно приоткрывает рот.  
  
— Дилан? — зовет Тайлер.  
  
Он знает, что поддразнивание парней не обижает Дилана — выдаваемые Дэниелу откровения это цитата слов самого Дилана. Поэтому можно не отвлекаться.  
  
— Я тебе сказал, — худые пальцы трут ушную раковину. Тайлер до сих пор зол, и его прошибает агрессивным желанием укусить за мочку. — Я не собираюсь опять краснеть перед твоей мамой.  
  
— Краснеть? — Тайлер отводит взгляд и сверлит им ни в чем не повинную футболку Колтона. — Я вообще до тебя дотрагиваться перестану, раз это такая проблема.  
  
Звучит по-детски, глупо и беспомощно. Тайлер слишком много времени проводит с Пози, это все его вина.   
  
— Отличная идея, — не разочаровывает его Дилан. — Сотня, что не утерпишь.  
  
— Какие интересные отношения, — Дэниел все-таки самоубийца. — Обычно платят, чтобы потрогали, а у вас в Штатах все иначе.  
  
— Опять они над тобой подшучивают? — сочувственно спрашивает подошедший ДжейАр — они с Линденом и Йеном держат в руках стаканчики из «Старбакса», значит, снова ездили за порцией нормального кофеина. Наверное, дальнейшее — как раз вина этого самого кофеина. И царящей на площадке атмосферы шоу для тинейджеров.   
  
— Нет, мы пытаемся отстоять целомудрие Дилана, — честно говорит Дэниел, запуская цепную реакцию.  
  
— На него покушается этот альфа? Я знал! — торжествует ДжейАр и, дурачась, захватывает локтем горло Тайлера.   
  
— Руки прочь, охотник, — завывает Йен, сгибая пальцы так, будто у него когти, и скалится, широко открыв рот.  
  
Линден впихивает свой стаканчик Дилану и встает в боевую стойку: Джонни Кейдж не та роль, что способна стереться из памяти. ДжейАр перестает душить Тайлера, старшее поколение азартно разыгрывает драку на троих, Пози ржет в голос и пихает Колтона, бормоча: «а ты говорил, так только дети себя ведут и я».  
  
Тайлер смотрит на Дилана.  
  
— О’кей, твоя сотня против моей. И ты не портишь моей матери визит.  
  
— Да без проблем, — Дилан возвращается к Пози, подбадривает своего сериального отца и разочарованно свистит, когда Йен оказывается царем горы в устроенной возне.   
  
— Оборотни рулят, — говорит Дэниел, и Тайлер дает ему «пять».   
  
Заключенное только что пари жжет под ребрами. Тайлер смотрит на закрывшегося, сердитого Дилана, и внутри все скручивается от желания взять его в охапку, затащить в ближайшее помещение с запирающейся дверью и вытрахать из него всю дурь.  
  
Но Дилан отныне запретный плод, и Тайлеру остается мечтать, что у него получится договориться со змеем и преодолеть искушение.  
  


  
  
— Ты же ничего не натворил? — нервничает ДжейАр. — Смотри, мы с Йеном обещали ей за тобой приглядывать.  
  
— Я уже сказал — мама здесь по делу. Благотворительность, — Тайлер беспомощно оборачивается на Дилана. В ссоре они или нет, а привычка берет свое.  
  
— Расслабься, — Дилан рассеянно хлопает его по бедру и, спохватившись, отдергивает руку. — А вас двоих Джефф звал. Кстати, Йен, реально крутой грим!  
  
— Мне еще обещают графикой червей добавить, — хвастается Йен. — Мой дядюшка Питер будет очень, очень впечатляющий.  
  
— Позер, — ДжейАр подталкивает Йена в спину и машет рукой Кристалл.  
  
Тайлер садится на раскладной стул и вытягивает ноги, Дилан бьет его по плечу сценарием.  
  
— Как вчера с Пози посидели? — спрашивает Тайлер, игнорируя удар.   
  
Видимо, Дилан все-таки ощущает отблески вины, раз заигрывает с ним в своей излюбленной манере.  
  
— Круто было, — Дилан садится напротив. — У него симулятор приставки, резались в «Черепашек-ниндзя». Вспоминали детство.  
  
— Вам надо его вспоминать? — почти против воли язвит Тайлер. Он скучает, устал, между ними висит глупое пари, и, о’кей, теперь он действительно хочет увидеть маму. В конце концов, он ее любимчик, все это знают.  
  
— Да ты совсем не в духе, принцесса, — Дилан щурится и откидывается на спинку.  
  
Тайлер молча уходит, злясь на всех и вся.  
  
Хорошее расположение духа возвращается к нему вечером, когда желтое пятно такси исчезает в темноте, а мама обнимает его и целует в щеку. Они с Диланом встречают ее вместе, мама отказывается от еды, но соглашается на чашечку зеленого чая, вода булькает и ворчит, закипая.  
  
Первый час проходит спокойно. Мама рассказывает семейные новости, неторопливо и обстоятельно, говорит про свои тренировки, про новые шины для велосипеда, про то, что Кэрри с Кирком подумывают о детях. Дилан в ответ сыплет свежими историями со съемок, пародирует-поддразнивает Тайлера, отвечает на вопросы о своей семье, жалуется на шуточки Джули. Тайлер с Диланом сидят рядышком, в ходу «спасибо», «пожалуйста», «конечно, детка, я сделаю» и прочая идеально выверенная чепуха. Актерская игра — их профессия, и они оба небесталанны. Вечер идет гладко, они ускользают от неудобных тем, как опытные серферы — движение корпусом, и вот уже поймана новая волна. Мама дает им еще час, после чего ставит чашку на подставку (Дилан разыскал ее в недрах шкафчиков) и внимательно смотрит на них обоих.  
  
— Вы расстались?  
  
— Нет! — они отвечают хором, недовольные и встревоженные. Тайлер гонит подальше детский стыд, страх разочаровать родителей.  
  
— Слава богу! — мама достает телефон и набирает смску.  
  
— Кому ты пишешь? — беспокоится Тайлер.  
  
— Второй женщине, которой небезразлично, что с вами происходит, — объясняет мама. — Поругались?  
  
— У нас все в порядке, — пробует уклониться от темы Дилан. — Лори, серьезно! Мы…  
  
— Твоя мама вчера с тобой говорила, Дилан. Она очень рада, что у тебя не хватает способностей, чтобы суметь ее обмануть. И меня тоже.  
  
На такой тон стоит отвечать только «да, мэм», поэтому они оба согласно молчат, ожидая продолжения. Разумеется, Тайлер может сейчас напомнить матери, что он взрослый мужчина, который в отношениях с другим почти взрослым мужчиной, но он догадывается, чем это закончится. И старается слиться с окружающей местностью. Мимикрировать под обои.  
  
— Что сделал Тайлер? — спрашивает мама, и это несправедливо.  
  
— Ничего, — после паузы признается Дилан. — Я сам виноват, он ни при чем.   
  
Неловкость достигает того уровня, когда любое признание лучше уверток. Тайлер собирается с духом и в двух словах обрисовывает ситуацию. Дилан прячет глаза, мама тихо смеется, скрестив ноги в пушистых тапочках.  
  
— Простите, — говорит она, успокоившись. — Не хочу вас обижать, мальчики, но это действительно забавно. Люди моего возраста, напротив, склонны хвастаться, если приятно провели время ночью. Особенно мужчины. А вы…  
  
Мама отпивает остывший чай, Дилан выдергивает нитки из пледа, наброшенного на диванчик, Тайлер поправляет врезавшийся в живот ремень.  
  
— Я доставила вам неудобства, — наконец подводит итоги мама.   
  
— Мы всегда тебе рады, — Тайлер больше не пытается бороться с этим чувством — ему гребаные десять, и он расстроил маму.   
  
— Да, это мои заморочки, — вторит Дилан. — Господи, да сделай же что-нибудь!  
  
Он больно бьет Тайлера в плечо, тот спихивает руку.  
  
— Боишься, что твоя мать прочитает тебе нотацию?  
  
— И она обязательно прочитает, — стонет Дилан. — И обсудит это с отцом. Да блин!  
  
— Мы все — я имею в виду нас с Доном, да и твои родители, Дилан — догадываемся, что вы спите вместе. И ни у кого из нас нет с этим проблем, — у мамы своеобразное чувство юмора, Тайлер всегда это знал. — Лично я давно смирилась с мыслью, что мои дети занимаются сексом.  
  
На лице Дилана красными пятнами румянца собирается ужас. Глаза у него стеклянные и пустые, пальцы подрагивают. Тайлер выныривает из своих переживаний и с укоризной глядит на мать.  
  
Которая любит говорить, что после того, как четыре раза прошла через роды, ей ничего не страшно. Включая осуждение со стороны ее собственных отпрысков.  
  
— И я только рада, если этот секс у них хорош, — мама заканчивает мысль с присущей ей невозмутимостью. Вот из кого бы вышла настоящая альфа для их сериала. Всем альфам альфа.  
  
— Все, — качает головой Тайлер. — Ты достаточно нас наказала. И он теперь вообще со мной никогда больше не переспит, спасибо, мам.  
  
Дилан невольно хмыкает, Тайлер идет за новой порцией чая, мама пересаживается на диванчик и что-то тихо говорит Дилану на ухо.  
Способность матерей делать сложные вещи простыми вызывает одновременно иррациональную обиду и легкую растерянность.   
  


  
  
— Что она тебе сказала? — шепотом спрашивает Тайлер, когда они с Диланом лежат в одной кровати в своей спальне. Между их телами не меньше десяти дюймов.  
  
— Чтобы я не говорил тебе, что она сказала, когда ты спросишь, — Дилан отворачивается, демонстрируя обтянутую футболкой спину. Тайлер зло натягивает одеяло и недовольно косится на свою промежность. У него стоит — не очень твердо, но ощутимо. Он несколько минут раздумывает, а не подрочить ли ему, — и к черту Дилана — но в итоге неловко поправляет член и пытается уснуть.  
  
Утром все немного проще: Дилан уходит на площадку, у Тайлера свободные часы. Они с мамой завтракают, к ним заходят ДжейАр с Йеном, Пози скидывает смску — кажется, выбитый из колеи Дилан опять лажает на работе. К четырем Тайлер отвозит маму до аэропорта, провожает ее, обещает не быть таким дурнем и возвращается домой.  
  
Дилан топчется на кухне, перехватывая на ходу куски. Тайлер отодвигает в сторону доску с нарезанными овощами, решительно усаживает Дилана на стол и кладет руки ему на лицо.  
  
— Что ты…  
  
Это все семейная атмосфера, думает Тайлер. Это все мама.  
  
Он прижимает к себе Дилана, горячего и так отчаянно нужного ему, целует — губы, горло, щеки, лезет пальцами под пропахшую софитами толстовку. Дилан каждый раз отрицает этот запах, но Тайлер его знает — ткань пахнет по-особому, если провела полдня под пронзительным электрическим светом. А еще Джефф однажды запретит Дилану утаскивать домой вещи Стайлза.  
  
Он отвлекается на свой внутренний спор и не сразу замечает, как Дилан держится за него в ответ. Как он гладит его спину, обнимает ногами и нежно, требовательно, уверенно — как привыкший получать свое любовник — ласкает его, трогает за волосы, водит губами по коже.   
Придуманная ими самими дистанция стирается, истлевает за быстрыми торопливыми поцелуями. Дилан порывисто вздыхает, дышит ему в шею и гладит кончиками пальцев по затылку.  
  
— Я проиграл пари, — бездумно говорит Тайлер.  
  
— Твоя мама сказала, что лет через тридцать, когда у нас начнутся проблемы с эрекцией, мы пожалеем о потраченном на ерунду времени, — смеется Дилан. — Практичностью ты пошел в нее.  
  
— Тебе действительно понравилось тогда у Пози?  
  
— Он грозился больше меня не пускать, я ныл весь вечер, — Дилан отлипает от него и смотрит Тайлеру в глаза. — Жаловался, что я тебя люблю, а ты такой козел.  
  
— Мама бы с тобой согласилась.  
  
— Твоя мама мудрая женщина. Вот ее мозгов тебе не досталось, — дразнит Дилан.  
  
— Значит, твоя успела устроить тебе выволочку?   
  
— Позвонила в мой перерыв, — кивает Дилан. — Заявила, что они с Лори подруги, и чтобы я даже не думал портить наши отношения.  
  
— Мы точно должны почитать старших? — хмурится Тайлер.  
  
— Да. И, кстати, ты прав, ты проиграл пари, — Дилан нащупывает на столе кусок морковки, громко хрустит им, пережевывая. — Так что гони сотню и веди меня в спальню.   
  
— В спальню? — уточняет Тайлер, глядя на незаконченный салат.  
  
— Да. Я люблю работать над собой, будем избавлять меня от «нелепого стеснения». Конец цитаты.   
  
— Ладно.  
  
Тайлер отходит на шаг, вытаскивает бумажник, роется в поисках сотни, находит ее, показывает Дилану и демонстративно запихивает купюру ему за пояс джинсов.  
  
— Я что, шлюшка? — Дилан пошло двигает бедрами, будто трахает воздух. — О’кей, милашка, заплатил — пользуйся.  
  
— Милашка, принцесса?..  
  
— Жду, когда у тебя случится выброс тестостерона. Люблю, когда ты бешеный.  
  
Тайлер протягивает руку, берет в руки нож — обычный, с длинным узким лезвием — и дотрагивается кончиком до шеи Дилана.  
  
— Бешеный?  
  
— О мой бог, — шепчет Дилан, пока заточенная сталь движется вниз, оставляя тонкую белую царапину. Он кладет руку на пах, тискает член через ткань, и, когда острие замирает в ямке ключиц, жадно, глубоко дышит.  
  


  
  
До спальни они не доходят, выигранная сотня промокает в огуречном соке, а поздно вечером Тайлер звонит маме, чтобы сказать «спасибо».


	6. Не убий

**_6\. Не убий_ **

 

  
  
— Можно тебя на минутку?  
  
Тайлер трет ушибленный локоть и подходит к Колтону. У него такой вид, будто через десять минут в Техасе сядет корабль со злобными пришельцами, и только они вдвоем могут это предотвратить.  
  
Колтон хренов паникер, но Тайлер все равно каждый раз ведется.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Надо спасать Лану, — понизив голос до шепота, отвечает Колтон. — Еще немного, и Дилан откусит ей голову.  
  
— С чего бы Дилану откусывать голову костюмерше?  
  
Локоть все еще болит. Ладно, зато драку они отрепетировали.  
  
— Из-за штанов, — Колтон, наверное, думает, что прояснил ситуацию, но глубоко ошибается.  
  
— Каких штанов?  
  
— Стайлза. Стайлзу подобрали штаны, а Дилан уперся и орет, что они не подходят. Устроил забастовку в трусах и капает Лане на мозги. С аргументами.  
  
— Ну так в чем проблема? — Тайлер забирает у мальчика на побегушках бутылку воды, делает несколько глотков, а потом льет себе на макушку.   
  
Ему бы в душ.   
  
— Так я же говорю…  
  
— Иди и скажи, что эти штаны обалденно модные, — перебивает Тайлер. — В этом вопросе ты для Дилана авторитет. Он тебя послушает.  
  
— Не могу, — расстроено шипит Колтон. — Они ругались, я как раз проходил мимо, Дилан показал мне штаны… Они реально отстой. Но я же не знал, почему он спрашивает!  
  
Тайлер несколько раз моргает, встряхивает головой, как собака, и вздыхает.  
  
— То есть ты с ним согласился, а теперь предлагаешь мне пойти и попытаться его убедить, что он не прав?  
  
— У Ланы глаза на мокром месте, — Колтон хмурится и поджимает губы. — Он же психом становится, когда заходит речь о соответствии образу.  
  
Вот почему, блядь, Колтон пришел к нему? Шел бы к Пози, они же с Диланом друзья. Тайлер вспоминает маленькую худенькую Лану, увешанную до локтей разноцветными браслетами, и чертыхается.  
  
— Ладно. Где они?  
  
Колтон ведет их, бубня вполголоса про шмотки — оказывается, он тоже собирается спорить из-за каких-то там вещей Джексона. Тайлер думает, что ему, наверное, единственному все равно, что на нем надето. С другой стороны, вещи Дерека не блещут разнообразием и почти всегда смотрятся круто.  
  
— Эй, — зовет Тайлер, входя в небольшую комнату, заставленную вешалками с одеждой. — Дилан?   
  
— Я здесь, — отзывается тот откуда-то слева.  
  
Тайлер пробирается через коробки с обувью, задевает рукой висящие шарфы и выныривает на более-менее свободный пятачок. Дилан сидит на складном стуле, Лана, вытирая нос, нервно вешает рубашки.  
  
— Ты нас не оставишь? — тихо просит ее Тайлер.  
  
Лана перекидывает хитро заплетенную косу через плечо, благодарно улыбается и исчезает, проскользнув мимо проворно, как мышка.  
  
— Рыцарь пришел спасти принцессу? — лицо Дилана неприятно кривится.  
  
— Что за штаны? — устало спрашивает Тайлер.  
  
Дилан вытаскивает откуда-то из-за спины кошмарные ярко-желтые джинсы.  
  
— Я буду в этом как придурок! — говорит он, встряхивая зажатой в руке штаниной. — Стайлз бы такое даже по пьяни не нацепил. Даже в гей-клуб!  
  
— Ты актер, — спокойно напоминает Тайлер. — Твоя работа играть. Говорить то, что написал сценарист, изображать то, что хочет режиссер, носить то, что предложил костюмер.   
  
Дилан швыряет джинсы на пол и втягивает в легкие воздух. Тайлер видит, что он уставший, измотанный и несчастный, но это не повод делать скидки и позволять Дилану капризничать.  
  
— Я актер, и я хочу делать свою работу _хорошо_ , о’кей? — Дилан трет и так красные с недосыпа глаза. — Если я буду бездумно кивать в ответ на все, что мне говорят, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет! Ты бы это понял, если бы…  
  
Дилан осекается и умолкает. Тайлер засовывает руки в карманы спортивок и тоже молчит.   
  
— Слушай, — Дилан нервно облизывает губы. — Для меня это правда очень важно. Стайлз…  
  
— _Стайлз_ , — Тайлер чувствует, как его прорывает. — Стайлз! Стайлза, Дилан, не существует. Он ненастоящий. И ты — не он. Очнись. И прекрати звездить, ты не Лео и не Джастин Бибер.  
  
Теперь они, пожалуй, квиты: у Дилана такое лицо, будто его только что приложили клюшкой для гольфа.  
  
— Шел бы ты нахер, — негромко говорит Дилан.  
  
Тайлера, на удивление, мало трогает набирающая обороты ссора. Он думает, что, наверное, мало кто знает такого Дилана — сердитого и разозленного, без вечной улыбчиво-застенчивой маски.   
  
— Да без проблем, — соглашается Тайлер. Если он сейчас не свалит, он просто придушит этого идиота. — Нахер так нахер.  
  
Перед тем, как громко хлопнуть дверью костюмерной, он слышит, как одна из стоек с одеждой валится на кафельный пол и громко, противно звенит.  
  
Колтон поджидает его снаружи и сразу понимает, что переговоры Тайлер провалил.  
  
— Это все я виноват, — спешит он покаяться, пока Тайлер, нацепив улыбку, машет Лане.  
  
— В том, что Дилан такой ебнутый, когда речь о работе? Вряд ли, — качает головой Тайлер и быстро извиняется перед Ланой. Та кивает, благодарит за попытку и коротко обнимает его, перед тем как уйти.  
  
Тайлер знает, что он ей нравится.   
  
— Вы поругались, — расстроено бормочет Колтон. — Если бы я тебя не позвал…  
  
— Мы бы все равно поругались, у нас такой период, когда вечно ругаешься, — отмахивается Тайлер. — Расслабься. Помиримся.  
  
— Нет, я так не могу, — Колтон озирается по сторонам, хлопает себя по бедрам и вдруг светлеет лицом: — Ты закончил на сегодня?  
  
— Да.  
  
Вообще-то он хотел найти Рассела и задать ему пару вопросов, но сейчас все равно толком не сосредоточиться на работе.  
  
— Я тоже. Пойдем, зависнем у меня? Мы давно не сидели вдвоем, — зовет Колтон.  
  
Точно, раньше они собирались регулярно. Тайлер вспоминает четкое «шел бы ты нахер» и хлопает Колтона между лопаток.  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  


  
  
Они классно проводят остаток дня. Колтон делится историями о родне, показывает фотки, болтает без умолку, растеряв весь свой модельный лоск. Тайлер сидит на диванчике и потягивает пиво. Ему хорошо: он зашел домой и принял душ, смыв пот и усталость, а теперь сидит с приятелем, расслабляется, и все проблемы кажутся ему глупыми и неважными.   
  
Колтон насилует бутылку с остатками сальсы, чтобы подать ее к доритос, Тайлер переключает каналы, выбирая, что посмотреть, и берет себе второе пиво.  
  
В восемь у него звонит телефон.  
  
Тайлер нажимает на «прием».  
  
— Я минут через пятнадцать буду дома, — обещает Дилан.  
  
— О’кей, — соглашается Тайлер, и звонок обрывается.  
  
— Все нормально? — Колтон, плюнув на имидж, лежит на полу с бокалом маргариты.  
  
— Да, — Тайлер делает звук погромче.  
  
Дилан перезванивает ему ровно через четверть часа.  
  
— Тебя здесь нет, — говорит он. — Тайлер, ты где?  
  
— У Колтона, — спокойно отвечает он. — Тебе привет.  
  
— Ты собираешься идти домой? — голос у Дилана сухой, какой-то шершавый и совсем мертвый.  
  
— Попозже, — неопределенно тянет Тайлер. — Ложись, не жди.  
  
— Ладно, — в трубке слышатся гудки.  
  
Захмелевший Колтон садится и сочувственно стучит Тайлера по колену.  
  
— Коктейль?  
  
— Нет, — Тайлер забирает со стола кувшин. — И тебе хватит. Ты же говорил, что никогда не пьешь перед съемками.  
  
— Перед фотосетами! Это одно из золотых правил Дженис, — Колтон зевает и окунает палец в остатки сальсы. Облизывает его и вздрагивает — соус ядреный.  
  
— Дикинсон?  
  
— Ага, — Колтон перебирается к нему на диван и укладывает голову на плечо. Вернее, пытается — им обоим неудобно, хотя вот Дилану обычно удается найти правильное положение.   
  
Вечер становится вязким, он не то чтобы портится, просто былой легкости уже нет. Мысли Тайлера бродят вокруг Дилана. Он представляет, как тот слоняется по комнатам, ест какую-нибудь дрянь, поставив перед собой ноутбук, валяется на кровати в своих любимых семейниках с чашкой какао в руках — они с Джули частенько созваниваются по скайпу в это время.  
  
Стук в дверь застает его врасплох. Колтон, ругаясь, идет открывать, Тайлер выходит следом и видит в дверях Дилана.  
  
Несколько мгновений все молчат.  
  
— Спасибо за пиво, — Тайлер отмирает первым, наспех обнимается с Колтоном, который не знает, куда себя деть, находясь в собственном доме, и переступает порог.  
  
Дилана не удается толком разглядеть — темно. Но Тайлер и так прекрасно считывает его состояние, для этого ему не требуются глаза. Они проходят с десяток ярдов, когда Дилан останавливается и поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Я не имел этого в виду.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Тайлер. — Дилан, я без куртки. Нам обязательно стоять на улице? Давай поговорим дома.  
  
Дилан топает ногой, закатывает глаза и нервно ведет шеей.  
  
— Нет, — возражает он и начинает частить: — Блин. Я уже час пытаюсь сообразить, как это сформулировать, и у меня не получается. Ты прав, я не Стайлз. А иногда я даже не актер, а придурок с каналом на YouTube. Это тебя можно нарядить в какую-нибудь вязаную кофту, но ты расправишь плечи, мрачно зыркнешь и получится Дерек. А меня любая мелочь, которая противоречит образу в моей голове, выбивает из колеи. Я психую, я боюсь облажаться.   
  
Тайлер несколько раз открывает рот, чтобы перебить, но Дилан не дает ему это сделать.  
  
— Ты был прав, я вел себя, как ребенок. Я должен перед тобой извиниться.  
  
— Я сравнил тебя с Бибером, мы в расчете, — Тайлер щурится, он знает, что хмурится, но сейчас ему сложно управлять лицом.  
  
И, в конце концов, он не на площадке.  
  
— Прекрати, — злится Дилан и пинает его носком кеда. — В жопу твое благородство, не надо меня заранее прощать! Я облажался, дай мне загладить вину.  
  
— Заглаживай, — не спорит Тайлер. Он тянет за полы толстовки Дилана, пока тот не падает ему в объятия.  
  
Дилан обнимает его за шею, дышит в ухо, и Тайлер слышит, как быстро бьется у него сердце.  
  
— Я упрекнул тебя в том, что ты ведешь себя как профи, — тихо бормочет Дилан. — Это был отстойный поступок. Я довел Лану до слез, потому что я тебя немного к ней ревную. Я послал тебя нахер. Я такой мудак.  
  
Дилан сглатывает, и Тайлер осторожно обнимает его обеими руками. Ему до сих пор холодно, кожа покрылась мурашками, но сейчас не до физического дискомфорта.  
  
— Я пришел домой, а тебя там не было, — почти беззвучно жалуется Дилан, прижавшись щекой к его щеке.   
  
— Ты что, собрался сопли распускать? — осторожно уточняет Тайлер, чувствуя, как коже становится мокро.  
  
Короткие ногти больно впиваются в незащищенную шею.  
  
— Заткнись, — Тайлер едва угадывает слово за всхлипом. — Я спал четыре часа и провел больше полусуток на площадке, забыл поесть, да еще и поругался с тобой. Я устал и мне плохо.  
  
Теперь Тайлер знает, что это такое. Они все по очереди срываются в такие тихие истерики: эмоциональное и физическое переутомление обычный побочный эффект в их профессии. Тайлер помнит, как в прошлом году напугал Дилана, случайно устроив ему бойкот. Но Тайлер в тот момент вообще не мог разговаривать, ни с кем, никак. У него просто не открывался рот и не было сил ни на что.  
  
Он гладит Дилана по спине и, извернувшись, целует в шею. Тот вздрагивает и стискивает в пальцах воротник его футболки.  
  
— Чем закончилась твоя бесштанная забастовка? — спрашивает Тайлер.  
  
— Я их надел и показался Джеффу, шеф согласился, что они пиздец, — Дилан набирается смелости и целует его в ухо.  
  
— Добился своего, — Тайлер улыбается, немного отстраняется и видит припухшие от слез веки.  
  
— Ты мной гордишься? — немного криво ухмыляется Дилан. Выглядит это жалко, но мило.  
  
— Скажем так, я больше не хочу тебя убить, — Тайлер запускает руки под толстовку Дилана и щекочет ему бока.  
  
Тот вскрикивает от неожиданности, смеется и пытается заехать ему локтем под ребра.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — неожиданно признается Тайлер, пока Дилан, отыскав в кармане платок, шумно сморкается.  
  
Дилан сминает бумажный платок в шарик, у него дрожат губы, а глаза такие мокрые, будто перед ним на бесконечном повторе смерть матери Бэмби.  
  
— Я буду оставлять Стайлза на площадке, — невпопад обещает Дилан. — Я…  
  
Тайлер слышит так много за этим «я», что у него кружится голова. Дилан льнет к нему, трется, влажно и громко целует Тайлеру шею и приникает ртом к ушной раковине.  
  
— Я тебя тоже, — немного дурачась, выдыхает Дилан и проводит костяшками по бокам Тайлера.   
  
— Значит, мы можем пойти домой, пока я не окоченел? — спрашивает уже в принципе согревшийся Тайлер.   
  
— Я готов поработать твоей грелкой, — Дилан залезает пальцами под пояс джинсов. — Дома.  
  
— Договорились, — Тайлер получает еще один быстрый чмок, Дилан на мгновение прислоняется лбом к его ключице и обнимает его за талию.  
Тайлер забрасывает руку ему на плечи, возит носом по виску и успокаивается.  
  
Кажется, они только что пережили очередной кризис и не довели друг друга до смертоубийства. Господу Богу не в чем их упрекнуть.


	7. Не прелюбодействуй

**_7\. не прелюбодействуй_ **

 

  
  
— Если ты еще раз посмотришь на ноги моей сестры, Богом клянусь, я…  
  
Джули подтягивает вверх и так не сильно длинную юбку и вытягивает стройные загорелые ноги в проход.   
  
— Они красивые, — улыбается Тайлер, щурясь поверх бокала пива.  
  
— Вы оба меня дразните, — сдается Дилан. — Джулс, я не ревную его _к тебе_.  
  
— Был бы идиотом, если бы ревновал, — Джули строго смотрит, секунду, другую, озорно улыбается и трет ладонью по макушке Дилана. Тот уворачивается и угрожающе лязгает зубами.  
  
Тайлер знает, что у них в детстве был кусачий пес. Дилан передразнивает именно его.  
  
Ему нравится семья О’Брайанов. У Дилана замечательные родители, которые с пониманием отнеслись к их отношениями и неизменно приветливы с Тайлером и остальными Хеклинами. И он симпатизирует Джули. Она веселая, легкая на подъем, остроумная, и от нее плещет тем же теплом, что и от Дилана. Они вообще похожи, хотя и различий хватает. Джули кажется уверенно стоящей на ногах, в ней полно женской цепкой приземленности, которую Тайлер видит в матери, в Кэрри, в других девчонках. Качеств, которые потом сделают из нее хорошую жену и требовательную маму. А Дилан мечтательный придурок, живущий в своих фантазиях. Тайлера порой кроет от его совершенно детской неприспособленности (это все иллюзия, конечно, Дилан прекрасно может о себе позаботиться). У Дилана в голове полно странной херни, Джули, кстати, утверждает, что так было всегда. Иногда Тайлер думает, что Джули его одобрила по одной простой причине — с ее точки зрения Тайлер делает Дилана «нормальным».  
  
— Пойду отолью, — оповещает Дилан. Правильно, кто стесняется старшей сестры и бойфренда.  
  
— Иди. Но не рассчитывай, что твой парень увяжется за тобой в толчок.  
  
А еще Джули свойственна грубоватая прямота.  
  
Дилан вспыхивает, глаза раскрываются широко, как у персонажей в мультиках. Джули приподнимает аккуратно выщипанные бровки и ухмыляется до ямочки на щеке.  
  
— Что бы сказала мама… — задумчиво начинает Джули, и Дилан аж притоптывает ногой от возмущения.  
  
— Я распишу своим фанатам, какое исчадие ада моя сестра! — Дилан уходит, чуть не сбив со стола бокал с пивом.   
  
Джули поворачивается к Тайлеру.  
  
— Я готова тебя отпустить, — говорит она, спрятав ноги под стол.   
  
— Предлагаешь мне пойти и трахнуть твоего брата?  
  
— Он бы тебе все равно не дал. «Как я потом посмотрю в лицо моей старшей сестре?» — передразнивает она Дилана.  
  
Тайлер пожимает плечами:  
  
— Дал бы. Смутился бы, но дал.  
  
Джули отставляет бокал в сторону, укладывается грудью на столик и понижает голос:  
  
— _Дилан?_  
  
— Ему двадцать, и он далеко не пай-мальчик, — Тайлер знает, что хвастаться — это глупо, но порой ему не удержаться.  
  
Джули вдруг краснеет и отводит взгляд. Отлично, он умудрился смутить девушку, которая без проблем отправила родного брата в гей-клуб клеить парня.  
  
— Прости, — извиняется Тайлер. Он немного старомоден, когда дело касается женщин, но не собирается менять линию поведения.  
  
— Все в порядке, — Джули поправляет волосы, трет рукой шею — у Дилана в ходу точно такой же жест — и солнечно улыбается. — Хочешь, я поделюсь каким-нибудь компроматом?  
  
— Ты предательница, — говорит вернувшийся Дилан.   
  
— А ты придурок. Если бы постоял в тени лишние полминуты, то услышал бы ответ Тайлера и понял бы, уважает он тебя или нет, — наставляет Джули. — Дил, ты безнадежен.  
  
— Боже, — Дилан плюхается на стул, закатывает глаза и разочарованно смотрит в практически пустой бокал. — Ну что, кто из вас сбегает мне за пивом?  
  
— Я схожу, — кивает Тайлер. — Свое допью и схожу.  
  
Дилан кивает и переключается обратно на сестру. Парень через три столика от них уже с полчаса сверлит Джули взглядом, и та явно не против мужского внимания.  
  
— Я думал, мы, О’Брайаны, образец верности и преданности, — комментирует он, когда Джули не поправляет кофточку, обнажившую ей плечо. — Как насчет Брэда? Твой парень, помнишь такого?  
  
— Мы расстались, — спокойно говорит Джули, рассматривая дно бокала, покрытое золотистыми мелкими пузырьками. — Пару месяцев назад.  
  
Дилан меняется в лице. Тайлер знает, как он переживает из-за таких вещей. Вечно боится, что не заметит что-нибудь важное, не поддержит близких, облажается и прослывет бессердечным сухарем.  
  
— И ты молчала? Джули, что он сделал? — взгляд у Дилана становится холодным и жестким. Тайлер невольно обращает внимание на широкий разворот плеч и мускулы на руках. Иногда Дилан перестает играть в младшего брата и становится для Джули защитником.  
  
— Ничего, — отмахивается та. — Я сама его бросила, не строй из себя коммандо.   
  
— Он тебя обманул? — голос продолжает отливать металлом.  
  
— Я застукала его за курением травки. Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь, — нехотя объясняет Джули. — Ты же не начал…  
  
— Я живу с _Тайлером_ , — Дилан выделяет интонацией его имя, Тайлер послушно улыбается, и Джули удовлетворенно кивает.  
  
Отлично, теперь они ей лгут. Потому что… Такое случается редко, и Тайлер каждый раз говорит себе, что это последний раз, но иногда травка расслабляет. Хорошо, что в семье Дилана все свято верят в непогрешимость Тайлера и его принципиальность в отношении наркотиков любой степени тяжести.  
  
— А даже если бы он что-то сделал, — продолжает Джули. Она начинает слегка тянуть слова, глаза блестят больше обычного. — Ты что, поехал бы бить ему морду?  
  
— И Тайлера бы с собой взял, — соглашается Дилан.  
  
Джули заливисто смеется, треплет Дилана по голове, а тот улыбается. Одними губами.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь дрались? Между собой? — Джули вытаскивает из держательницы еще одну подставку под пиво и крутит ее в пальцах.  
  
— Я похож на сумасшедшего? — Дилан кивает в сторону Тайлера. — Ты вообще видишь этого парня? Двести фунтов сплошных мускулов без капли жира!  
  
Джули верит, шутит, что Дилан мог бы прекратить засыпать бойфренда комплиментами, а Тайлер по очереди припоминает все их драки, которых было не так и мало. В конце концов, они оба парни, и иногда врезать по челюсти проще, быстрее и эффективнее, чем устраивать долгие выяснения отношений с кучей слов.   
  
С Диланом сложно драться. Тайлер любит быстрые резкие схватки — обменялся ударами и разобрался, а Дилан действует не так. Он вцепляется в противника, как бульдог: намертво, упрямо и зло, и стряхнуть его — та еще работенка. У Дилана высокий болевой порог, а в пылу драки он вовсе отвлекается от испытываемых ощущений. Тайлера это даже слегка пугает.   
  
— Упс, блин, красная тревога! — тихо говорит Дилан. — Джулс, тебе придется нас спасать!  
  
— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Тайлер, приканчивая свое пиво.  
  
— На юго-востоке две девчонки, видишь? — Дилан обожает фильмы про шпионов. — Спорим, что это фанатки?  
  
Тайлер осторожно бросает взгляд. Да, похоже Дилан прав.  
  
— Тут и спорить нечего, — вмешивается Джули. — И, кажется, их больше интересует твой парень, чем ты.  
  
— Давай с тобой махнемся сестрами? — предлагает Дилан, пихнув Тайлера под столом коленом. — Кэрри тебя так не третирует.  
  
— Потому что мы с братьями выдали ее замуж, — объясняет Тайлер. — Да, они за нами наблюдают.  
  
Джули молча передвигает свой стул поближе к его — неуютно близко, Тайлеру приходится удержать себя от желания отшатнуться.  
  
— Так и быть, сыграю твою подружку, — вздыхает Джули. — Поможешь?  
  
— На моих глазах! — мрачно жалуется Дилан. — А пиво мне никто так и не принес.  
  
— Сейчас схожу, зануда, — шипит Джули и обнимает Тайлера за плечи.   
  
Он включается в игру, обнимает ее в ответ за талию, рука невзначай сползает на бедро — все должно быть правдоподобно. Джули наклоняется и несколько раз покусывает шею Тайлера. Это, в общем, приятно: губы у нее мягкие, действует она нежно, как и положено девушке. Но Тайлер не чувствует ни особого отклика, ни возбуждения. И старается из-за этого не паниковать. Надо же, тело привыкло к Дилану и реагирует только на него.   
  
Возможно, он старомоден не только в своей манере вести себя с женщинами.  
  
Он улыбается, поворачивается к Джули и осторожно целует подставленные губы. Дилан скучающе крутит пустой бокал по столу. Тайлер отстраняется.  
  
— Думаю, этого хватит, — Джули выглядит очень по-деловому. — Пойду, сгоняю нам за пивом. Дилан?  
  
— Все о’кей, — машет рукой Дилан.  
  
Джули уходит, и Тайлер поворачивается к нему. Чтобы пообщаться, им не всегда нужны слова. Дилан выглядит немного уставшим, но неожиданно очень взрослым. Перед ним сейчас тот Дилан, который способен пахать по восемнадцать часов в сутки, отрабатывая каждую сцену на пределе возможностей. Тот Дилан, который помогал выбирать, какой дом они снимут. Тот Дилан, который выслушивал Тайлера, когда у Таннера случилась херня с колледжем, и все Хеклины стояли на ушах из-за проблем младшенького с учебой.   
  
Разумеется, фанатки не могут выбрать времени лучше, чтобы набраться храбрости и подойти.   
  
Тайлер немного несправедлив к ним: обе очень милые, они смущенно улыбаются, извиняются, что помешали, и рассыпаются в любви к шоу. Дилан оживленно болтает, изображая Стайлза, Тайлер старательно смеется, и они оба соглашаются сфотографироваться. Девчонки поочередно встают за ними, нагибаются, положив руки им на плечи. Тайлеру щекочут щеку длинные волосы одной из них — вторая, слава богу, коротко стрижена, зато от нее пахнет очень резкими духами. Вспышка привычно ослепляет раз, другой — и возвращение Джули спасает их от затянувшейся фотосессии.   
— Девушки, — голос Джули звучит вроде бы приветливо, но Тайлеру чудится в нем мягкое рычание.  
  
Снова начинается сладкий щебет — извинения, благодарности, заверения в любви. Девчонки оставляют их в покое, на столе появляются новые бокалы с пивом, Джули выглядит, как строгая хозяйка, прогнавшая прочь рывшихся в мусоре енотов.  
  
— Спасибо, — произносит Тайлер и чуть не давится под одинаковыми взглядами брата и сестры: — Что?  
  
— Ему не понравилось, что блондинка так прижималась к тебе грудью, — с наслаждением тянет Джули.  
  
— Ему же нечего положить в лифчик, — ехидно поддакивает Дилан, и Джули дает ему «пять».  
  
Тайлер хмыкает и осуждающе вздыхает. Он давно приучил себя не ревновать Дилана. И ведь на самом деле не ревнует. Просто ему не нравится, когда кто-то оказывается к нему слишком близко. Из чужих, конечно. Тайлер не возражает, когда Пози вдруг решает запрыгнуть Дилану на закорки или когда Холланд щекочет его метелочкой для стряхивания пыли. Тайлера даже не задели пьяные поцелуи Колтона — тот как раз получил очередную обложку в крутом журнале, бурно отметил свой успех и облизал весь каст (Пози, на радостях, аж дважды и совершенно точно с языком).  
  
— Вот как, — Тайлер откидывается на спинку стула и хмурится. — Тебя не устраивает мое тело?  
  
— Устраивает, — с легким пренебрежением кивает Дилан. — Ничего такое, сойдет. Но, ты понимаешь, сиськи…  
  
Тайлер щурится, и Дилан умолкает. На его губах играет провокационная улыбка, он рассеянно гладит пальцами линию подбородка, но глаза следят за Тайлером цепко, жадно. Дилан сейчас — сплошной призыв к сексу, вызов, приглашение, «попробуй, возьми». Тайлер наклоняет голову, вглядываясь, и знает наверняка — у Дилана стоит. Если бы все происходило у них дома, и они были одни, Дилан бы уже опустился на колени и взял у него в рот. Тайлера прошибает током от одной фантазии. Дилан, похоже, считывает ее: его зрачки расширяется, на скулах появляется румянец.  
Да, именно так Дилан и выглядит, когда отсасывает: возбужденное, немного безумное выражение лица, мокрые губы, легкая испарина. Тайлер представляет, как Дилан бы сжимал его бедро, расслаблял горло, позволяя головке войти максимально глубоко, дрочил бы себе в такт движениям головой.  
  
— Я вызову вам такси.  
  
Тайлер вздрагивает, поворачивается к Джули — и не сразу вспоминает, как ее зовут.  
  
— Нет, мы останемся, — голос у Дилана хриплый, ему приходится шумно откашляться. — Ты моя сестра, мы давно не виделись, и эта история с Брэдом…  
  
— Свалите, и я все-таки подцеплю того парня, — отмахивается Джули, нажимая цифры на мобильнике. — Дилан, закрой рот, у меня никого не было все это время, а девушкам нужно внимание.  
  
— Разве он не видел, как ты меня целовала? — спрашивает Тайлер, вспоминая о своей почти измене.  
  
— Я изображу из себя доступную девчонку, на таких всегда клюют, — решительно отвечает Джули. — Дилан, растреплешь маме, и я ей скажу, что ты трахался с Тайлером в туалете.  
  
— Но я не… Это же неправда! — возмущается Дилан.  
  
— Кому из нас она поверит? — спрашивает Джули. — Все, идите. Ваши фанатки тоже смылись, никого не удивит, что вы ушли, а я осталась.  
  
— Был рад повидаться, — искренне говорит Тайлер и обнимает ее на прощание.  
  
Дилан тискается с ней подольше, они что-то шепчут друг друга на ухо — Джули приходится для этого привстать — и, наконец, расстаются.  
  
— Жалко, что мы не в лимузине, — шепчет Дилан, когда они садятся в обычное такси. — Могли бы… развлечься.  
  
Тайлер смотрит на руку, легшую ему между ног, и усмехается. Он наклоняется к самому уху Дилана и выдыхает:  
  
— Я хочу кончить тебе в рот.  
  
— Дома, — невозмутимо откликается Дилан, поглаживая его член через штаны. — Хотя ты не заслужил после того, как обжимался с моей сестрой. Я не должен поощрять твою блядскую натуру.  
  
Тайлер опускает веки, у него дрожат ресницы, а в паху все сладко напряжено. Он слышит дыхание Дилана, чувствует, как умелые пальцы продолжают лениво дразнить его, и старается как-то сдержать возбуждение.  
  
Вибрация в кармане заставляет застонать. Тайлер вытаскивает телефон и смотрит на входящую смску.  
  
«Пиздец, как я тебя хочу».  
  
Дилан вопросительно приподнимает брови, заметив его взгляд. Тайлер одной рукой набивает ответ, видит вспыхнувший жаркий румянец — теперь все как надо, краснота расползается до шеи, и думает, что сегодняшнюю ночь они посвятят блуду.  
  
И не станут раскаиваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/1134363/62e2821d)


	8. Не кради

**_8\. Не кради_ **

 

  
  
— Еще! — немного задыхаясь, просит Дилан.   
  
У него красные щеки, кожа поблескивает от пота, а пальцы сжаты в кулак так, что Тайлер видит побелевшие костяшки.   
  
— Все нормально? — уточняет Тайлер, который заодно пытается проанализировать собственные ощущения.   
  
— Все охуенно, — отзывается Дилан. Он выгибается, сильно стискивает член Тайлера задницей и похабно дергает бровями.  
  
Ими запланирован на сегодня вечер секса, и пока все идет отлично. Тайлер косится на брошенную посреди кровати смазку с ментолом и толкается в Дилана — с силой, тот аж проезжается мокрым затылком по простыне.  
  
Производители не врут, головку до сих пор слегка холодит, чувствительность снижена — Тайлер бы давно спустил, даже если бы попытался думать о мертвых котятах или сексе собственных родителей. Зато Дилан ловит свой кайф: он любит, когда его трахают долго и сильно. Его вообще заводит капелька жестокости, определенной бесцеремонности в отношении тела. Тайлер совсем не прочь, где-то в нем подспудно живет темное, пугающее его желание помучить партнера, но он боится перейти границу. Впрочем, пока у них ни разу не возникло такой проблемы.  
  
Тайлер наклоняется и целует приоткрытый в беззвучном стоне рот. Дилан отвечает — очень лениво, совсем безвольно. Он бывает разным в кровати: иногда это комок сумасшедшей энергии, который тормошит Тайлера, ерзает и _мешает_ себя оттрахать, а иногда он такой — совсем отдавшийся, вручивший себя целиком и полностью, принадлежащий от и до.  
  
Живот Тайлера пачкается текущей с головки члена естественной смазкой. Это приятное, вызывающее внутреннюю дрожь ощущение, оно такое _грязное_ , такое интимное — чертов ментол, Тайлеру страшно хочется кончить. Он кусает припухшие губы Дилана, лижет их — им обоим уже плевать на количество слюны — и проводит рукой по члену. От головки до самого основания, перехваченного кожаным ремешком. Дилан стонет от болезненного удовольствия и отворачивается, он всегда прячет лицо, когда ему чересчур хорошо. Тайлер осторожно проводит пальцами еще раз — самыми кончиками, скорее щекоча, чем лаская. Член у Дилана стоит, как каменный, он покрасневший, набухший, мокрый — у Тайлера во рту скапливается слюна от желания взять его и пососать. Но, ладно, это потом.  
  
Он шлепает Дилана по левому бедру, берет под коленки и возвращается к прежнему ритму, жесткому и быстрому. Дилан срывается, кричит, на виске пульсирует вена, и Тайлер так поглощен его кайфом, своим кайфом, что не сразу слышит пронзительную трель дверного звонка.  
  
— Ты что? — хрипло спрашивает не совсем очнувшийся Дилан, когда Тайлер прекращает его трахать.  
  
— Не слышишь, что ли? — раздраженно отвечает Тайлер, в душе надеясь, что сейчас этот трезвон прекратится. Увы, неизвестный визитер жмет и жмет на кнопку.  
  
— Забей, — предлагает Дилан и обнимает его ногами за талию. — Блин, чувак, мне до оргазма…  
  
— Я так не могу, — Тайлер пытается унять взвившуюся внутри дикую злость, но у него не получается. Ему слишком нравится секс, чтобы запороть его быстрой вспышкой под перезвон.  
  
— ДА БЛЯДЬ! — стонет Дилан, закрыв лицо руками, когда Тайлер выскальзывает из него и ищет шорты.  
  
— Я ему шею сверну, — мрачно обещает Тайлер. — Или ей.  
  
— Я тебе помогу, — соглашается Дилан. — Иди. И выстави нахрен, кто бы это ни был.  
  
— Не смей себя трогать, — приказывает Тайлер уже в дверях.  
  
— Если ты задержишься, я за себя не отвечаю, — огрызается Дилан, впрочем, послушно заведя руки за голову. Тайлер впитывает эту картину — ноги Дилана до сих пор широко расставлены, открывая взору мягкую, розовую, растянувшуюся дырку. Он видит и тяжелую мошонку, и член, перетянутой черно-красным ремешком, и светлую кожу, обтягивающую ребра и украшенную маленькими, темными сосками. Тайлер поправляет мешающий идти член и, проклиная все на свете, спускается вниз.   
  
Раскрывает дверь и едва не врезается в стоящего на пороге Пози.  
  
— Что ты так долго? — недовольно говорит тот и вваливается внутрь, практически отпихнув Тайлера с порога. — Оу. Я не вовремя?  
  
— Да, — соглашается Тайлер. Он отдает себе отчет, как выглядит — потный, всклокоченный и с довольно заметным стояком.  
  
— Мне так паршиво, — жалуется Пози и, проигнорировав слова Тайлера, идет прямиком в гостиную, к дивану.  
  
Тайлер удивленно моргает — обычно Пози тактичен и съебывает при любом намеке. Равнодушным скотом он становится только… Вот черт. Как же они попали.  
  
— Тайлер? — кричит сверху Дилан.  
  
— Привет, друг! — радостно орет снизу Пози, и Тайлер очень четко представляет себе выражение лица Дилана. Блядский Пози, а ведь обвинят во всем отнюдь не его.  
  
— Сделать тебе чаю? — на автомате предлагает Тайлер.  
  
— Ага, — соглашается Пози и выглядит вдруг таким потерянным и несчастным, что Тайлер почти остывает.  
  
У их веселого и беззаботного Пози редко бывает депрессия, но иногда ломается даже он.  
  
Тайлер успевает вскипятить чайник, когда на кухню вваливается Дилан. На нем пижамные штаны и самая длинная из его футболок. На скулах играют желваки, движется он быстро, резко, нервно.  
  
— Я тебя убью просто, — шепотом говорит Дилан, роясь в шкафчике в поисках галет и чипсов.  
  
— Что я мог сделать? — оправдывается Тайлер. — Выгнать его? Ты заметил…  
  
— Да, у Ти-Поза тоска по всей родне разом, он устал, он хочет домой, он чувствует себя бесталанным дерьмом, ему никогда не дадут большие роли, его никто не будет принимать всерьез, а еще он придурок, ему за себя стыдно, и никто его не любит, — на одном дыхании выдает Дилана, перечисляя все задвиги Пози разом. — Ты Колтона набрал?  
  
— Когда ты успел стать таким равнодушным ублюдком? — интересуется Тайлер, вспоминая, где оставил телефон.  
  
— Когда меня обломали на самом краю оргазма и бросили в спальне одного, — шипит Дилан. — У меня, чтобы ты знал, в заднице все аж _хлюпает_ , и эрекция держится. Показать?  
  
Тайлер чуть не промахивается мимо чашки, пальцы удается чудом спасти от струи кипятка.  
  
— Ремешок снял? — спрашивает он, отодвигая чашку подальше.  
  
— Снял, — едва разомкнув губы, отвечает Дилан.  
  
И не сопротивляется, когда Тайлер тащит его к себе и, зарывшись носом в шею, оставляет на коже свежий засос. Только легко подрагивает в руках и трется членом об его бедро. Они оба страшно хотят друг друга, но, пока здесь Пози, нечего и думать о сексе. Впрочем, Тайлер все равно зовет Дилана по имени, выдыхая призыв прямо в ушную раковину, а тот крепко обнимает и царапает ему затылок. Так, что у Тайлера бегут мурашки по рукам и спине.  
  
— Чуваки? — кричит из гостиной Пози.  
  
Дилан отлепляется, молча впихивает Тайлеру свой телефон, забирает чашку и миску с закусками и уходит.  
  
Тайлер вздыхает и принимается обзванивать всех подряд. Он начинает с Колтона, и тот упрямится первые пару минут, апеллируя, что они нажрутся и их уволят. Всем кастом. Тайлер напоминает, что Джефф не монстр, и всем кастом их выгонят вряд ли — так что Колтон соглашается принести текилу и зайти за Кристалл. Холланд Тайлер набирает сам, он знает, что она обожает промывать всем мозги, Пози для нее сейчас — лакомый кусочек. Подумав, Тайлер звонит еще Дэниелу, у него оригинальный взгляд на жизнь и, по слухам, всегда есть хорошая водка в заначке — а британцы знают в ней толк.   
  
Пока Тайлер ищет в холодильнике лайм, в его голове мысленно вырисовывается план — как обратно украсть Дилана у Пози. Ибо тот во время своих душевных терзаний цепляется за друга с силой потерявшегося на дне морском осьминога.   
  
Разумеется, Тайлер понимает, что должен отойти в сторонку и не вмешиваться, но, увы, моральные принципы проигрывают слишком свежим воспоминаниям о незаконченном, мать его, сексе. «Не укради» сегодня к нему не относится.  
  


  
  
— Ха, да это невозможно! — спорит с чем-то Пози, взбудоражено хлопая Колтона по колену.  
  
Дэниел салютует ему стопкой и беззастенчиво запускает руку Кристалл под юбку, которая после пятой маргариты снисходительно смотрит на такие вещи. Холланд, развлекаясь, оттягивает Пози назад за волосы и, когда тот оборачивается, невинно улыбается.  
  
Тайлер считает, что выведение Пози из депрессии идет ударными темпами — тот уже попытался спеть и талантливо изобразил альфа-оборотня из прошлого сезона, побегав гориллой по комнате.  
  
— Хеклин, — тихо зовет его Дилан и, наклонившись, хватает зубами за ухо.  
  
Тайлер вздрагивает. Он сидит в кресле, Дилан стоит за спинкой, упирается ладонями в подголовник и…  
  
Дилан зовет его фамилии при незнакомых, когда пиздец бесится или сильно возбужден.  
  
Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, какая ситуация на этот раз.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, О’Брайан? — в тон ему говорит Тайлер.  
  
— Давай смоемся, — пальцы трут кадык и спускаются к ключицам. — И ты мне вставишь.  
  
— Детка хочет секса? — Тайлер запрокидывает руку назад и гладит Дилана по шее.  
  
— Сейчас детка уже хочет ебли, — уточняет Дилан, зорко смотря за остальной компанией. — Сначала уйду я, потом ты.  
  
— О’кей, — соглашается Тайлер и чокается с Кристалл.  
  
Они с Диланом почти ничего не выпили, зато приняли первый удар на себя. Пока все собирались, Пози успел порыдать им обоим в жилетку и сожрать все чипсы. Пришлось звонить Холланд, чтобы она захватила еще.  
  
Тайлер выжидает пару минут, уходит на кухню за содовой, протягивает ее Колтону и смело выдерживает его взгляд.  
  
«Ах вы суки», — одними губами говорит Колтон и возвращается к трепу с Пози.  
  
Тайлер не испытывает угрызений совести.  
  
Он взлетает наверх, запирает дверь в спальню и сразу раздевается. Дилан, уже голый, лежит на кровати, пальцы осторожно движутся внутри.  
  
— Ты опять? — хмурится Тайлер, зная, что очередной раунд медленного секса он сейчас не потянет.  
  
— Уймись, это слюна, — смеется Дилан и выгибается, расставляя ноги пошире. — Придется оставить игры до следующего раза.  
  
Тайлер скользит к нему, целует, быстро и как-то беспорядочно. Дилан все еще смеется, убирает свои пальцы и лапает Тайлера за член. Который, в принципе, не нуждается в стимуляции, эрекция возвращается как по волшебству.  
  
— Надеюсь, Ти-Поз без нас не заскучает, — пятка Дилана ложится Тайлеру под коленную чашечку.  
  
— У него там балаган из четырех человек, — напоминает Тайлер и прислушивается к звукам музыки. Судя по топоту, начались танцы.   
  
— Я плохой друг, — признается Дилан, когда Тайлер, смочив член, начинает ему вставлять.  
  
— Я тоже, — вторит ему Тайлер. — Зато я хороший бойфренд. Я собирался тебя выкрасть.  
  
— Это преступление, но ты бы получил мое одобрение, — Дилан терпит, пока головка растягивает мышцы, и выдыхает, стоит члену войти полностью.  
  
— Мы подходим друг к другу, — подводит итог Тайлер и умолкает, отдаваясь ощущениям.  
  
Он движется, Дилан ритмично подмахивает — вот сейчас у них обычный вариант, отработанный до мелочей и доведенный за год отношений до совершенства. Дилан постепенно срывается в короткие беспорядочные вдохи, Тайлер знает, что и он сам уже близко. Они целуются, Дилан чуть закатывает глаза и крупно вздрагивает, когда в дверь начинают стучать.  
  
Тайлер смотрит на закушенную нижнюю губу Дилана, считает до пяти и спрашивает:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Кристалл опрокинула сальсу на ковер и…  
  
— Дэниел, — зовет Тайлер. — Успокой ее и уйди сам. Делайте, что хотите.  
  
У него больше нет сил на соблюдение этикета.  
  
— Сделаю, — пьяно отвечает Дэниел. Он пару раз стучит ладонью по двери, наверное, выражая одобрение, и больше ничего не слышно.  
  
Тайлер поворачивается к Дилану и видит, как тот беззвучно смеется, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Его тело подрагивает, и по члену Тайлера раз за разом проходит приятная вибрация. Он ловит волну, — это чем-то похож на серфинг, так же круто — входит глубже, вытаскивает, толкается снова. Дилан перестает хохотать, теперь он хватает воздух ртом и часто моргает.  
  
— В ближайшую неделю — только минеты, — объявляет Дилан и зажимает себе рот рукой.  
  
Тайлер видит, как зубы впиваются в основание большого пальца и все, это последняя капля — он кончает, заходясь в почти болезненных спазмах, Дилан срывается следом, сильнее надавливая челюстями на кожу.  
  
Он растекается по измочаленной простыне, укладывается набок, чтобы Тайлер мог нормально его обнять, и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Только не вырубайся, — ласково шепчет Тайлер, целуя влажный висок.   
  
— Дай мне пару минут, — невнятно бубнит Дилан, нашаривая одеяло — кожа остывает, и он мерзнет.  
  
— Нельзя, — Тайлер осторожно встряхивает его, взяв за бедро. — Дилан, не спи! Там внизу пять человек.  
  
— Вот ты к ним и иди, — Дилан зевает так сладко, что и Тайлера в ответ разбирает дикая зевота. И расслабленность. Ему тоже ужасно хочется спать.  
  
Он протягивает руку, вытаскивает несколько салфеток, кое-как чистит окончательно задрыхшего Дилана и стирает сперму с собственного живота.  
Конечно, он в каком-то смысле вор и предатель, но у него под боком спит его собственное отпущение грехов. Так что Тайлер сдается и проваливается в сон.  
  


  
  
Утром в телефоне Дилана перепутаны все контакты, а Колтон улыбается так, как не снилось ни одной ящерице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://itmages.ru/image/view/1134408/f916eeab)


	9. Не произноси ложного свидетельства на ближнего твоего

**_9\. Не произноси ложного свидетельства на ближнего твоего._ **

 

  
  
  
Дилан заходит ровно в тот момент, когда Колтон, психанув, переворачивает монополию — фишки падают на пол, карточки веером разлетаются по комнате.  
  
— Вау, — Дилан замирает в дверях. — Что здесь происходит?  
  
— Забери его! — Колтон тычет в Тайлера пальцем и даже слегка краснеет от гнева. — О’Брайан! Забери отсюда своего… своего…  
  
— Да пусть просто заберет, — машет рукой Пози. Он сползает с дивана, подходит к Дилану и обнимает его в привычной манере «привет, приятель, я страшно по тебе соскучился».  
  
— Так в чем дело? — уточняет Дилан, не решаясь подойти к беснующемуся Колтону, успевшему пнуть коробку.  
  
— Он нас целый день обыгрывает, — Пози начинает довольно мирно, но, кажется, заряжается от Колтона возмущением. — В скраббл! В дженгу! В покер! И он только что обанкротил…  
  
— Ты жульничал! — перебивает его Колтон, снова поворачиваясь к Тайлеру.  
  
— Постойте, постойте, успокойтесь, — Дилан жестикулирует обеими руками, раскрытые ладони доверчиво обращены к Пози и Колтону. — А какого хера вы сели с ними играть? Забыли, что ли, какой он азартный псих?  
  
— Не может так везти во всем! — выплевывает Колтон.  
  
— Это не везение, — Тайлеру надоедает быть статистом в сцене, у него и так из них всех самая маленькая роль на шоу. — Это эрудиция, ловкость рук, умение блефовать и аналитический ум.  
  
— Забери его! — по буквам цедит Колтон.  
  
— Ти-Поз, ты тоже злишься? — удивляется Дилан.  
  
Пози ходит по комнате, поднимая разбросанные карточки.  
  
— Ну… немного, — признается он и лезет под диван за фишкой.  
  
— А ты бы не злился? — спрашивает Колтон.  
  
— Нет. Это всего лишь игры, — пожимает плечами Дилан. — И, правда, парни, это же Тайлер! Ему всегда надо выиграть. И либо он этого добивается, либо потом ходит и бесится. Вы чего?  
  
— Когда вы во что-то играете, ты все время в отстое? — Колтон намерен выбить из Дилана подтверждение своей правоты. Тайлер поудобнее устраивается в кресле.  
  
Дилан закатывает глаза и, нагнувшись, подбирает одну из карточек. О, этот завод принадлежал Тайлеру.  
  
— Когда мы во что-то играем, я провожу время с моим _бойфрендом_. Мы просто играем, — с некой долей снисхождения говорит Дилан, и Тайлер замирает, поймав эту интонацию.  
  
Дилан тащится от серьезности своих отношений с той же силой, с какой раньше ее боялся.  
  
— Но…  
  
— И мне нравится, что Тайлер — вечный победитель. Это заводит, — заканчивает Дилан, который обожает дразнить друзей.  
  
— Ну бля, — стонет Пози, вынырнув из-под дивана. — Молодец, чувак, готовься к лекции о достоинствах Хеклина. И нам повезет, если Дилан начнет с чего-нибудь приличного.  
  
Дилан смеется, запрокинув голову назад, Тайлер смотрит на его шею, ключицы и примечает пятнышко почти сошедшего засоса. Дилан — его мальчик, и эта мысль греет Тайлера изнутри.  
  
— Как твоя встреча? — спрашивает у Дилана Тайлер, когда Колтон, сменив гнев на милость, нехотя помогает убрать игру в коробку.  
  
— Все нормально, — Дилан подходит, усаживается на подлокотник и хлопает Тайлера по плечу. От него пахнет одеколоном, — легкий, свежий запах — низко сползшие джинсы открывают взгляду край резинки трусов, футболка на боку собирается в мягкие складки.  
  
Тайлер гладит его по бедру, без подтекста, обычное прикосновение, и поворачивается к Колтону:  
  
— Все нашли?  
  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — Колтон любит изображать обиды.  
  
— Милый, — произносит Дилан с особенной интонацией — немного стервозной, _будоражащей_. — Меня не было несколько часов, и что я вижу? Наш старший отказывается с тобой общаться и наверняка не спустится к обеду, а Тайлер-младший и вовсе плачет.  
  
Пози тут же куксится и начинает басовито подвывать. Наверное, в его мире младенцы ведут себя именно так.  
  
— Я делал все правильно! — моментально включается Тайлер. — Я с ними играл и даже разрешил мальчикам взять мороженое!  
  
— Ты дал им мороженое? — хмурится Дилан. — Мы много раз обсуждали с тобой — им нельзя мороженое. У Колтона слабое горло.  
  
— Если вы будете разводиться, я выбираю «папу», — вмешивается Пози.  
  
— Что?   
  
Это неожиданный поворот, Тайлер разделяет изумление Дилана.   
  
— А он реально за мороженым съездил утром, — объясняет Пози. — У Тайлера всегда есть что пожрать, а у тебя, друг, без него бы в холодильнике мышь повесилась.  
  
— Неправда! — Дилан пытается протестовать сквозь смех. — Я…  
  
— Правда, — весомо произносит Колтон.  
  
— Сказал человек, у которого в холодильнике только протеиновые коктейли, — язвит Дилан.  
  
Тайлер наклоняется и целует его под лопатку прямо сквозь футболку. Дилан ежится, бросает на него счастливый взгляд, улыбается и тянет руку, ища пальцы Тайлера.  
  
— Я же совсем забыл! — спохватывается он. — Нас Джефф просил зайти!  
  
— Нас всех? — Пози снова лениво возлежит на диване, и ему явно не хочется никуда тащиться.  
  
— Нет, только нас, главную пару сериала, — шутит Дилан. — Вставай, великан.  
  
Тайлер ловко поднимается, утаскивает за собой Дилана, обхватив за талию, и тот вертко, как угорь, освобождается. Победно вскидывает руки вверх, празднуя успех, и склоняется в три погибели, когда Тайлер щекочет его под ребрами.  
  
— Это подло! — вопит Дилан, отпихивая его руки. — Слышишь, Хеклин, есть правила! Нельзя подшучивать и щекотать того, с кем ты спишь!  
  
— Подержать его, чтоб не дергался? — оживляется Пози, стряхнув с себя леность.  
  
— Вот приди ко мне за чем-нибудь, — угрожает Дилан. — Колтон!  
  
— Пока они мучают тебя, они не мучают меня, прости, — отзывается тот, и Пози с радостным ревом его атакует.  
  
Тайлер выводит Дилана на улицу, и они добрых пару минут целуются, прямо сквозь смех.  
  
— Что хочет гроза съемочной площадки? — спрашивает Тайлер, уговаривая себя не помогать Дилану на него вскарабкаться — они уже выяснили, что, поддерживая его под бедра, Тайлер спокойно справляется с весом Дилана.  
  
— А я откуда знаю? — Дилан пожимает плечами. — Пошли. Все и узнаем.  
  


  
  
У Джеффа светло и аккуратно, да и выглядит он почти хорошо. Им остался только финал, сценарий последнего эпизода окончательно утвержден, и Джефф теперь спит по шесть часов в сутки, что в условиях съемок настоящая роскошь.  
  
— Утвердили состав участников комик-кона в Сан-Диего, — говорит Джефф, когда они устраиваются напротив.  
  
— Мы оба там? — Дилан чувствует себя с Джеффом свободнее, чем Тайлер, и интуитивно берет беседу на себя.  
  
— Да, — Джефф стучит пальцем по светло-серой папке. — Здесь набросана желаемая студией линия вашего поведения.   
  
— И что от нас ждут? — Тайлер подается вперед, Дилан беспокойно кладет руку ему на колено.  
  
Зря. Ну Джефф же не какие-то решившие задеть его идиоты, неужели Дилан думает, что Тайлер станет бить морду своему же продюсеру?  
  
— Нам нужно поддержать ту часть нашей аудитории, которой интересна ваша химия, — Джефф хорошо умеет облекать мысли в слова.  
  
— Стерек, — Дилан откидывается на спинку плетеного стула. — Мне чмокнуть Тайлера в щечку на камеру? Как Пози Колтона?  
  
— Нет, — Джефф улыбается и трет шею. — Студия хочет другого.  
  
— Могу взасос, — предлагает Дилан. — Мы будем круто смотреться, у нас офигенно получаются картинные поцелуи, как-то раз…  
  
Дилан умолкает, стоит Тайлеру встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
— Мы хотели бы более тонкой игры, — объясняет Джефф. — Прикосновения допустимы, их всегда можно истолковать невинно. И побольше слов о том, как вы наслаждаетесь совместными сценами.  
  
— Вот я наслаждался, когда мы часами болтались в бассейне, — Дилан качает головой. — И всю задницу себе в тачке отсидел, когда мы второй эпизод делали.  
  
— Разумеется, о наших отношениях друг с другом нам следует молчать, — даже не спрашивает Тайлер. Он и так знает ответ.  
  
Но Джефф все равно кивает, а Дилан перестает валять дурака.  
  
— Это убьет ту часть аудитории, которая мечтает залезть к вам в штаны, — в этот раз Джефф обходится без намеков и метафор. — Здесь нет проблем?  
  
— Нет, — Тайлер протягивает руку и забирает у Джеффа папку. Внутри набросаны различные ситуации и варианты вопросов. Им с Диланом придется внимательно проглядеть всю эту хрень.  
  
— Никаких заучиваний и репетиций, — Джефф вздыхает и отпивает немного лимонной воды с листочком мяты внутри. — «Естественность и легкость». Вот что я слышал вчера на все лады.  
  
— Мы справимся, — Тайлер не смотрит на Дилана, но ощущает, как у того повышается градус нервозности.  
  
— Мне жаль, — очень искренне произносит Джефф, и Тайлер первым протягивает ему руку для прощального рукопожатия.  
  


  
  
Дилан выглядит пришибленным. Он садится на широкий каменный парапет, у него сжаты губы, а скулы кажутся болезненно острыми.  
  
Тайлер его не торопит. Он сидит рядом и молчит, папка лежит у него на коленях.  
  
— Ты бы хотел рассказать? — наконец отмирает Дилан. — _Всем_?  
  
— У меня нет потребности орать на весь мир о моей личной жизни, — Тайлер щурится, солнце бьет прямо в глаза, а он забыл любимую бейсболку. — Но и играть в прятки мне не очень нравится. Этим вещам придается слишком большое значение, я этого не понимаю.  
  
— Другие понимают, — Дилан смотрит себе под ноги. — Ты же знаешь, мы сегодня утрясали мой график…  
  
— Да, — кивает Тайлер, повернувшись. — Что-то не так?  
  
— Нет, все вписывается, хотя времени на отдых у меня не останется, — Дилан неловко улыбается. — Кэздан ждет меня сразу после финала. Грозятся запихнуть в тренажерку, мол, я сейчас похож на скелет, а Дэйв должен быть нормальным с виду.  
  
— Ты нормальный с виду, — кривится Тайлер. — Я подскажу тебе пару программ, чтобы быстро нарастить мышечную массу.  
  
— Спасибо, — Дилан кивает, он крутит собственные пальцы, едва не ломает их. — Скорее всего, для раскрутки фильма пустят слух, что мы с Бритт встречаемся не только в рамках своих ролей, но и за их пределами.  
  
Теперь Тайлер примерно представляет ход мыслей Дилана. Сделать вид, что в кино «все по-настоящему» самый старый и самый эффективный маркетинговый ход. Дилан не переживал из-за него, но в свете беседы с Джеффом…  
  
— Она милая, у вас получится, — Тайлер проводит пальцами по ершику волос. Скоро они отрастут, и Дилан станет совсем Диланом.  
  
— Я был бы рад объявить тебя моим бойфрендом и не устраивать этот балаган, — Дилан не слушает его, продолжает гнуть свою линию. — Но…  
  
— Все нормально, успокойся, — перебивает Тайлер. — Я даже готов рассказать репортерам, как ты ждал возможности поработать с Бритт. Дилан, это ничего не меняет.  
  
— Это до хрена всего меняет! — жестко отвечает Дилан. — И я чувствую себя погано. Из-за Бритт и того, что потом мне придется метнуться на съемки «Кадров», и мы увидимся в Сан-Диего и снова… Тебя это разочаровывает, верно?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что мы скрываемся, — голос у Дилана начинает звенеть.  
  
— Это был приказ студии, — напоминает Тайлер. — И мы оба заключали соответствующий контракт. При чем здесь ты? Дилан, мне плевать, знают о нас все Штаты или только наши семьи.  
  
— А если бы пришлось рассказывать? — Дилан смотрит на него, склонив голову набок, и чуть щурится. — Как бы это сделал. «А это Дилан, мы вместе»?  
  
— Нет, — Тайлер несколько секунд раздумывает. — Уже если объявлять на весь мир, надо что-то картинное. Мы же актеры. Я бы сказал, что люблю тебя больше жизни, или, там, не могу дышать, когда тебя нет рядом, или…  
  
Дилан больно тычет его в бок и хихикает, уткнувшись лицом в плечо.  
  
— Так о каком разочаровании ты говорил?  
  
— Ну, — Дилан шмыгает носом и чешет колено — джинсы слегка протерлись от постоянной носки. — Я боюсь, что однажды у тебя накопятся эти мелкие разочарования, и все. Ты меня бросишь и найдешь себе кого-нибудь попроще.   
  
— Это ты меня бросишь, — спорит Тайлер. — Лет через пять станешь звездой и начнешь стыдиться своего парня, который снимался в паре проходных фильмов и нескольких сериалах.  
  
— Стыдиться? — у Дилана широко распахнуты глаза. — Ты по зубам давно не получал? Я только час назад расписывал Колтону, как ты крут. Да я же все время…  
  
— Это сейчас, — спорит Тайлер. — А потом, когда Лео начнет звать тебя на партию в гольф, ты задумаешься о том, что сделал в жизни неправильный выбор.  
  
— Тебе Джефф в лимонад никакой херни не намешал? И разве Лео играет в гольф?  
  
— Не знаю я! И я просто показываю, как со стороны выглядит твой треп про «разочарования», — отзывается Тайлер.  
  
— Придурок.  
  
— Параноик.  
  
Дилан сидит без движения, и Тайлер сам, неуклюже, как будто у него не рука, а крабья клешня, обнимает его за плечи.  
  
— Может, мне отказаться от «Кадров»?  
  
— Оуэн Уилсон — классный, я с ним работал, — Тайлер бодает Дилана в висок. — Не отказывайся.  
  
— А если уж мы болтаем про карьеру, — опять не в тему начинает Дилан, — то я снимаюсь в романтических комедиях, а у тебя вот-вот выйдет малобюджетная драма, и роль у тебя крутая. Не парень, который сомневается, как же присунуть девчонке.  
  
— И это _ты_ говоришь _мне_. Про парня, сомнения и первый раз, — Тайлер складывает губы, как рыбка, и приподнимает брови.   
Дилан явно готовится ему врезать.  
  
— Ладно, — Тайлер дует ему в лицо, Дилан обиженно уклоняется. — Я буду уверять всех, что ты просто мой хороший приятель и наши отношения не выходят за рамки дружеских и профессиональных. А когда тебе дадут «Оскар», ты с трибуны признаешься мне в любви.  
  
— Охуенная идея, — Дилан чешет припекшееся на солнце ухо. — Так и скажу — я тебя люблю, Тайлер Хеклин. И сделаю тебе предложение.  
  
— Как думаешь, нам удастся усыновить Пози? — зевает Тайлер, постепенно впадая в оцепенение от тепла.  
  
— Он уже будет совершеннолетним, но мы всегда можем убедить его притвориться дебилом, а таких разрешают усыновлять в любом возрасте, — обещает Дилан. — А как же Колтон?  
  
— Он не сказал, что хочет остаться со мной при нашем разводе. К черту Колтона, — Тайлер заводит за спину руки и опирается на них, а Дилан, извернувшись, укладывается на парапете, устроив голову у Тайлера на коленях.  
  
Тайлер приподнимает папку, чтобы свет не бил Дилану в лицо, и думает, что пока это нужно, он готов лгать всему миру.  
  
Дилан важнее.


	10. Не желай дома ближнего твоего; не желай жены ближнего твоего, ни раба его, ни рабыни его, ни вола его, ни осла его, ничего, что у ближнего твоего

**_10\. Не желай дома ближнего твоего; не желай жены ближнего твоего, ни раба его, ни рабыни его, ни вола его, ни осла его, ничего, что у ближнего твоего._ **

 

  
  
  
Тайлер сбрасывает будильник за полчаса до ожидаемого звонка. Он вернулся из Нью-Йорка только накануне вечером, и организм не успел перестроиться, внутренние часы сбиты. Тайлер ненавидит разницу во времени.  
  
Он поворачивается набок и смотрит на сладко спящего Дилана. Вернее, насмерть замученного сладкого спящего Дилана. Их воссоединение вышло бурным, они оба… слегка переусердствовали. Тайлер жмурится, покусывает нижнюю губу, вспоминая, и сглатывает. Черт возьми, да что с ним не так?   
  
Ему _мало_.  
  
Дилан, словно почувствовав его терзания, поворачивается набок, доверчиво демонстрируя Тайлеру спину, и температура в спальне сразу повышается на несколько градусов. Тайлер смотрит на завернувшуюся вокруг талии футболку, на светлую ягодицу с темнеющим оттиском его собственных зубов, и тихонечко выдыхает сквозь зубы. Одуревший от ласк Дилан отказался надевать трусы и пижамные штаны, капризно пожаловавшись на чувствительность и заявив, что любое прикосновение ниже пояса под запретом, пока у него не восстановится верхний слой эпидермиса. И Тайлер бы обязательно с уважением отнесся к его словам, но прямо перед его глазами голый мягкий зад с растянутой после недавнего траха дыркой, и это уничтожает на корню все попытки вести себя пристойно.  
  
Дилан его убьет. Нет, сначала бросит, а потом убьет. Тайлер ненавидит себя, но руки действуют как будто сами по себе. Он вытаскивает тюбик со смазкой и, вслушиваясь в ровное дыхание Дилана, размазывает ее по нежным, припухшим от недавнего внимания мышцам ануса. Он просовывает кончики пальцев внутрь, и Дилан даже не вздрагивает. Он вообще всегда спит крепко, дрыхнет без задних ног, Тайлер ему частенько завидует. Впрочем, сейчас все это ему на руку.  
  
Выдержка — его сильная сторона. Тайлера кроет от возбуждения, от осознания неправильности своих действий, это как прогулять урок в школе — ты знаешь, что совершаешь проступок, что тебе обязательно влетит, но испытываемый кайф слишком силен, чтобы мучиться угрызениями совести. Тайлер наклоняется и целует выступающую тазовую косточку, водит губами по коже бедра и осторожно, очень-очень бережно гладит шелковистую на ощупь мошонку. Дилан бывает разным — у него сильный характер, и он часто ведет себя неоправданно жестко. Он упрямый и требовательный, он частенько козлит без особой причины, он умеет замораживать непонравившегося ему человека взглядом и, не говоря ни одного грубого слова, смертельного оскорбить. Он умеет игнорировать и заставлять людей чувствовать себя пустым местом, иногда он попросту пугает окружающих — мимолетным выражением лица, мелькнувшей в глазах эмоцией, но сейчас Тайлер видит совершенно другого Дилана. Это Дилан беззащитный, он спит с ним в одной кровати, у него приоткрытые губы и холодные пятки. От этого Дилана у Тайлера заходится сердце от нежности, а член намертво прилипает к пупку.   
  
Тайлер давно не пытается разделять живущую в нем любовь с жрущей изнутри похотью. Иногда он думает, что и не нужно это делать.  
Его потряхивает, когда он, неловко ерзая и оглядываясь на Дилана, снимает с себя трусы. Тайлер пару раз проводит рукой по члену, до последнего сомневаясь — может, просто подрочить? Но его тянет к поблескивающему от смазки отверстию, а Дилан снова сладко выдыхает, невнятно что-то бормочет и еще глубже проваливается в сон.   
  
О’кей, в конце концов — он просто человек. Тайлер быстро размазывает смазку по своему члену и легонько толкает Дилана в спину, улучшая себе доступ. Дилан уютно устраивается на боку, Тайлер приподнимает ему ногу и, старательно глуша довольный стон, проталкивает головку в дырку. Это настолько яркое и совершенно охрененное ощущение, что ему приходится выждать несколько секунд, сильно зажмурившись. Он трахает своего спящего бойфренда, натягивает его, а Дилан принимает его даже во сне. У Тайлера в мозгу проносится целый вихрь по-настоящему грязных, пошлых мыслей и сравнений. Он бы потряс головой, он не хочет думать такое, но внутри него пляшет дьявол и нашептывает на ухо: «Он принадлежит тебе _полностью_ , он твой мальчик, твоя сучка, он тебе все позволяет, давай, что ты ждешь, возьми его, выеби до хлопков, разбуди его, пусть он проснется вот так, распятый твоим членом, пусть его первое ощущение будет — как ты долбишь его упругий маленький зад, пусть он кончит под тобой, пусть…».  
  
Рука удобно лежит на бедре, Тайлер, стараясь не сорваться совсем, трахает Дилана четко и размеренно, будто выполняет упражнение в тренажерке. Ритм, держать ритм, не отвлекаться, блядь, господи, Дилан.  
  
Тайлер целует ему шею, продолжая двигаться, толкаться внутрь, и нашаривает начавший вставать член. Дилан возбуждается все больше, головка влажнеет, а Тайлер постепенно приближается к оргазму. Дьявол в голове не затыкается, он рассказывает, как Дилан очнется _попользованным_ , и Тайлер, в принципе, рассматривает для себя вариант лоботомии, ему стыдно и так охуенно хорошо, что за это стыдно вдвойне.   
  
Дыхание Дилана сбивается, он издает какой-то тонкий писк, следом идет что-то хриплое, и Тайлер видит, как у него вдруг начинают дрожать ресницы и быстро двигаются глазные яблоки под веками. Тайлер проводит рукой по члену, уже не скрываясь и не стараясь быть незаметным, Дилан открывает глаза, моргает и тут же полузадушено стонет:  
  
— Блядь, ты что… о-о-о-ох, Тай… Да что проис…   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, — интимно шепчет Тайлер ему на ухо и дует на висок.  
  
Дилан слепо хватается за простыню, он протестующе дергается, но ему никуда не деться. Тайлер принимается жестче ему отдрачивать, Дилан переходит на нечленораздельные горловые звуки, у него сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы на ногах, а по телу проходит крупная дрожь. Тайлера накрывает, скручивает оргазмом, он захлебывается в нем, и едва замечает свою ставшую мокрой от спермы руку.  
  
— Что это было? — спрашивает Дилан минуту спустя.   
  
Тайлер до сих пор плавает в своей эйфории, он даже не выскользнул из Дилана, он слишком занят, покрывая короткими глупыми поцелуями его шею и плечи.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Тайлер. — Я свинья.  
  
— Сколько времени? — игнорирует извинения Дилан.  
  
— Через пять минут подъем, — Тайлер косится на стоящие с его стороны часы.  
  
— Такого будильника у меня еще не было, — Дилан переворачивается на спину, Тайлер еле успевает вытащить член. — Что на тебя нашло?   
  
— Я страшно тебя захотел, — признается Тайлер, которому вдруг хочется вывернуться наизнанку и посвятить Дилана во все, в каждую свою мысль, в каждое испытанное ощущение. — Просто сошел с ума.  
  
— Мне казалось, ты засыпал довольным. _Удовлетворенным_. Что Дилан накануне постарался и сделал свою работу хорошо. Компенсировал тебе разлуку, — лениво рассуждает Дилан, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
— Обвинения справедливы, защите нечего возразить, виновен по всем пунктам, — соглашается Тайлер.  
  
Дилан смотрит: секунду-другую, и улыбается, так счастливо, что у Тайлера теплеет внизу живота.   
  
— Просыпаться на грани оргазма — охуенно, — сообщает он и поднимает руку, чтобы погладить Тайлера по небритой щеке. — Считай, что тебе впаяли условный срок и приговорили к общественным работам.  
  
— Я готовлю завтрак? — переводит Тайлер.  
  
— Йеп, — подтверждает Дилан. — И я первый иду в душ.   
  
Тайлер зевает до скручивающей челюсть судороги, наклоняется, целует Дилана в щеку и натягивает штаны. Ему вспоминается недавний разговор с матерью: они обсуждали планы на лето, утрясали расписания — и в какой-то момент мама спросила, не завидует ли он. Все ли в порядке. Не хочет ли Тайлер…  
  
Он смотрит на лежащие на полке друг на друге сценарии — Дилан пока сосредоточен на Стайлзе, но уже прикидывает, как ему делать Дэйва из «Первого раза» и Стюарта из «Кадров», — и не ощущает ничего, кроме странноватой заботливой гордости. Там есть еще примесь легкого беспокойства и ревности — у них будет мало времени летом, но Тайлер не находит ни капли злой обиды, зависти, желания заполучить себе чужое.   
  
У него есть его Дилан. Тайлер кидает бекон на сковороду и гонит прочь продолжающего говорить дьявола.  
  
«Ты его любишь, любишь, любишь».  
  
И это в чем-то стыднее всех пошлостей, которые он успел передумать за последние полчаса.  
  
— Божественно, — говорит Дилан, огрев его мокрым полотенцем и поцеловав в макушку. От него резко пахнет мятной пастой и одеколоном, он ерошит Тайлеру «шерсть» на блядской дорожке и ставит на стол две чашки кофе. Радио разражается гимном США, Тайлер смотрит на Дилана, отмечая темные круги под ярко блестящими глазами, и улыбается.  
  


  
  
…следующим утром он просыпается из-за минета, на два часа раньше положенного (в кои-то веки Дилана ждут на площадке спозаранку). Перед тем как спустить, Тайлер видит подвигавшиеся в знак извинения брови, но завтрак все равно приходится готовить ему.  
  
Дьявол внутри заливисто хохочет и распахивает огромные белые крылья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://itmages.ru/image/view/1143642/57b25798)


	11. Беззаконие

  


**_11\. Беззаконие_ **

  
  
  
  
— Я никуда завтра не поеду, — говорит Дилан, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я пас.  
  
— Да брось, это займет от силы минуту, — Тайлер второй раз перерывает шкаф в поисках любимых черных шорт.  
  
— Минуту? — Дилан встает между Тайлером и полками. — Ты представляешь, сколько раз я успею опозориться за чертову _минуту_? Там будет целый стадион людей!  
  
— Ты актер.  
  
— На съемочную площадку не приглашают орущую толпу, которая ждет малейшего промаха, чтобы растерзать ошибившегося. На съемочной площадке есть запасной дубль. А где здесь, блядь, запасной дубль?  
  
Тайлер кладет руку на перечеркнутое лямкой майки плечо.  
  
— Зачем тебе запасной дубль? Дилан, я кину тебе мяч, ты поймаешь.  
  
— А если я не поймаю? Я все испорчу. Я его уроню. Или меня ослепит солнце, и мяч попадет мне по яйцам. Или…  
  
— Я кину несильно и прямо тебе в руку, — обещает Тайлер, начиная раздражаться. — Кто угодно примет такую подачу.  
  
— Это не отменяет сотни возможных вариантов, при которых что-нибудь пойдет не так, — Дилан выдвигает стул, садится на него по-ковбойски и протягивает Тайлеру его телефон. — Звони Колтону.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Колтон обожает толпу, толпа обожает Колтона. Он справится с этим, как нефиг делать. Звони ему, пока не поздно.  
  
— Так, — Тайлер с грохотом закрывает дверцу. — Колтон? Серьезно? Колтон может красиво постоять с перчаткой, но на этом его спортивные навыки заканчиваются.  
  
— Ты же подашь такой легкий мяч, что его возьмет кто угодно? — передразнивает Дилан.  
  
— Я имел в виду людей с нормальной координацией движений! — взрывается Тайлер. — А Колтон не способен поймать фрисби с расстояния в пять ярдов! Я иногда удивляюсь, что он умеет ходить!  
  
— Оу, жестко, — Дилан трет макушку. — Нет. Тайлер, я не шучу, надо отказаться. Пусть Таннер с тобой выйдет.  
  
— Прекрати нервничать, — Тайлер по третьему разу пересматривает черные шмотки, втайне ненавидя потерявшиеся шорты.  
  
— Я не нервничаю, — спокойно говорит Дилан, и Тайлер оборачивается, скептически приподняв бровь. — Посмотри на меня, мужик, я _в панике_.  
  
— Заткнись, — Тайлер наудачу лезет в отделение с рубашками. — В чем ты пойдешь?  
  
— Я не пойду, — мотает головой Дилан. — Вон, там лежит то, в чем я никуда не пойду.  
  
Тайлер хмурится, косится на кресло, где грудой свалена одежда, и находит свои шорты прямо под кинутой поверх них синей кофтой Дилана.  
  
Постойте-ка.  
  
— В этом? — удивляется он. — Дилан, ты идешь изображать спортсмена или клеить парней? Ты видел свою задницу в этих штанах?  
  
— Ох боже, да отъебись ты от меня! — Дилан опускает лоб на спинку стула. — Я сказал же, что я никуда не иду. И да, я видел свою задницу в этом. У меня в них обалденная задница. Ты же не думаешь, что я слепой и не замечаю, как ты меня лапаешь взглядом? Смотри, это план: если я облажаюсь, я буду хотя бы хорошо выглядеть. Как принцесса Диана.  
  
— Я хочу тебя ударить, — со вздохом признается Тайлер. — Как ты меня сейчас бесишь. Ты у мамы лосины одолжи, м? В них не только зад подчеркнуть можно.  
  
— Ты меня тоже бесишь, — хмуро отвечает Дилан. — Господи, зачем я согласился?  
  
— Затем, что ты _хотел_ попасть на «Доджерс». А теперь трусишь, — Тайлер старается успокоиться, но выходит хреново.  
  
— Мелкий, вы пиццу будете? — Трэвис на правах старшего брата пользуется правом заглядывать в комнату без стука.  
  
— Я не голоден, — мрачно говорит Дилан.  
  
— Конечно будем, когда я отказывался? — соглашается Тайлер. — Пиццу? А мама?  
  
— Она в клубе задерживается, отец обещал нас прикрыть, — заверяет Трэвис. Даже топ-менеджеры опасаются матерей, ведущих борьбу за здоровое питание.  
  
— Я сказал, что не буду чертову пиццу, ты что, глухой? — Дилан повышает голос и переводит взгляд на Трэвиса: — Прости, Трэв.  
  
— Развлекайтесь, — отмахивается Трэвис, уходя и насвистывая мелодию из рекламы холодного чая.  
  
— Сожрать пару кусков пепперони вдруг тоже оказалось слишком страшно для тебя, О’Брайан?  
  
— Чтобы я еще раз согласился с тобой где-нибудь появиться… — бормочет Дилан, с ожесточением разглядывая пол. — Да я лучше, я…  
  
— А тебе придется, у нас Сан-Диего через шесть недель, — злорадно напоминает Тайлер.  
  
— Я буду делать вид, что вообще тебя не знаю. Студия придет в восторг. Все слухи насчет нас двоих умрут на корню! — Дилан уже откровенно психует, и до Тайлера вдруг доходит.  
  
Он стаскивает Дилана со стула и заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Ты такой чокнутый из-за того, что мы появимся на публике вдвоем и практически без прикрытия?  
  
— О, ну надо же, кто наконец включил мозги! — Дилан пихает его в грудь ладонью и прикрывает глаза, смешно надув щеки. Тайлер невольно вспоминает их первую встречу, Дилан тогда еще не расстался с детской припухлостью. Это сейчас у него острые скулы и сплошные сухие мышцы. А тогда он был…  
  
Зуботычина приводит Тайлера в чувство.  
  
— Теперь давай еще раз, кретин, — тихо, сосредоточенно и сердито говорит Дилан. — Я собираюсь поехать со своим, блядь, бойфрендом и его семьей на стадион с кучей народу, где меня будет снимать до хрена камер, — каждое мое чертово движение — и если я хоть что-то сделаю не так, я выставлю себя идиотом на все Штаты и заодно перед теми людьми, перед которыми из кожи вон лезу, чтобы казаться не таким придурком, каким на самом деле являюсь. Потому что, сюрприз, я — Дилан, и я всегда влипаю. Не все родились такими, как ты — пришел, улыбнулся, вписался. Ты у нас из элиты, у тебя на роже невидимая метка «я Тайлер, я успешен». А я…  
  
— …несешь такую чушь, что у меня сейчас мозг закипит. Какая элита? Какие метки? Дилан, ты рехнулся! — Тайлер тащит его к себе за бедра и считает до пяти. — Ты нравишься моей маме, отец купил на тебя футболку, когда ему в очередной раз приспичило «одеть своих мальчиков как команду», Таннер считает тебя клевым чуваком, а Трэвис, узнав о драке, которую, между прочим, затеял ты, прочитал нотацию _мне_. Даже моя чертова сестра, единственная, кто строго относится к религии, согласилась сделать для тебя исключение. А если ты вдруг облажаешься на этой хреновой подаче — уронишь мяч, упадешь на задницу, грохнешься в обморок — знаешь, как отреагируют люди? Они хором скажут, что это мило, ведь ты же такой очаровательный!  
  
— Я очаровательный?  
  
— Ты не заслужил сейчас комплиментов, — бубнит Тайлер, игнорируя забравшиеся под пояс штанов пальцы.  
  
— Хочешь окончательно разрушить мою самооценку? — Дилан приподнимает брови и закусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
— Почему ты всегда тащишь меня в постель, когда мы ссоримся? — спрашивает Тайлер, уговаривая себя не сдаваться.  
  
— Не знаю, ты становишься пиздец сексуальным, когда выходишь из своего дзена и начинаешь возникать. Мне сразу хочется взять у тебя в рот. Обиженный Хеклин, да, детка! — Дилан с довольным видом шлепает его по заднице и добавляет, растеряв напускную браваду: — Я все еще дико психую.  
  
— Мы справимся, — уверяет Тайлер, нащупывая вслепую ручку на двери. Надо закрыться, если они не хотят какого-нибудь неловкого момента с одним из общительных Хеклинов, решивших заглянуть к Тайлеру в комнату.  
  


  
  
Церемония первой подачи проходит великолепно. Дилан сверкает — он перешучивается, смеется, улыбается журналистам, тренеру команды, фанатам — и идеально ловит мяч. Он выглядит, как звезда, хотя Тайлер видит, что его ни на секунду не покидает волнение. Дилан боится облажаться, но держится, как настоящая принцесса Диана. Тайлер, улучив момент, шепчет ему на ухо «ваше высочество» и «леди Ди», Дилан взглядом обещает ему скорую расправу и встает бок о бок, чтобы сделать фото. Тайлер не может перестать думать, что это действительно первый раз, когда они так неприкрыто выставляют свои отношения. И впитывает каждую секунду происходящего, радуясь, что родители ходят вокруг, снимают на видео, фотографируют — помогают увековечить их с Диланом историю. Он страшно гордится своим бойфрендом — отшлифовано красивым сегодня, неестественно притягательным. Он словно со стороны видит молодого гибкого парня, какого-то неуловимо изысканного, светского, и не верит, что это тот самый Дилан, который накануне уляпался пиццей по самые уши. Сейчас Тайлеру даже слегка неловко стоять рядом — он чувствует себя разгоряченным и слегка взмокшим, солнце печет спину, он одет по-спортивному, удобно, на голове бейсболка, и он забил на бритье. Но Дилан все равно торчит около него, касается бедром, локтем, плечом, то и дело поворачивается в сторону Тайлера, а после подачи он с таким облегчением его обнимал, приговаривая «все получилось! мы круты!», так улыбался, что Тайлер на самом деле не беспокоится. У них все хорошо.  
  
— Дон, аккумулятор садится, — говорит мама, указывая отцу на значок на дисплее камеры — Выключи. Мальчики, вы вернетесь с нами или попозже?  
  
— Попозже, — влезает Тайлер, увидев, что Дилан открыл рот.  
  
Он наверняка хотел сказать что-то другое, но сейчас Дилан не спорит и позволяет Тайлеру рулить, во всех смыслах. Они обещают не очень сильно задерживаться, Тайлер заводит машину и выруливает на дорогу.  
  
Дилан расслабленно сидит рядом и щелкает кнопками в телефоне, привалившись виском к стеклу.  
  
— Леди Ди? — повторяет Тайлер новое прозвище.  
  
— Скажи это при ком-нибудь из наших — и ты покойник, — отзывается Дилан, поднимая взгляд. — Что, не дают покоя фантазии о чопорных британских аристократках? Хочешь поиметь меня в белых кружевных чулках?  
  
— Ну, я даже не знаю… — тянет Тайлер.  
  
— Если ты прямо сейчас не скажешь «да», я сочту это за оскорбление.  
  
— Если я скажу «да», ты сочтешь меня за извращенца.  
  
— По мнению моей сестры ты уже извращенец, — смеется Дилан. — Выруби кондиционер, я открою окно.  
  
Тайлер нажимает на кнопку, Дилан опускает стекло и подставляет лицо ветру.  
  
— Что ты представляешь? — Тайлер в курсе, что Дилан любит проваливаться в фантазии по поводу и без.  
  
— Роуд-стори, — говорит Дилан. — Малобюджетка, с прицелом на Европу. Двое чуваков едут в никуда, бесконечная дорога, никаких актеров, кроме главной пары. Они останавливаются на заброшенных заправках, жрут сэндвичи и чипсы, слушают хиты девяностых, а по ночам трахаются — я просто вижу кадр, знаешь, черные силуэты, трах кажется жестким, парня, который снизу, реально дерут, а потом камера меняет положение и фокус. И тут становится ясно, что все это иллюзия, ему нравится. Я бы сделал акцент на руке, придерживающей за живот — ну вот как ты любишь вцепиться. И они просто едут и едут, разговаривают ни о чем. Иногда ругаются, иногда каждый занят своим делом, иногда — останавливаются прямо посреди дороги, солнце шпарит так, что асфальт дымится и готовится вот-вот разлиться серым топким болотом, а они просто целуются. И вокруг совсем никого.  
  
— Не слишком ли жизнерадостно для малобюджетки, тем более ориентированной на европейцев? — спрашивает Тайлер, в принципе, уже обо всем догадавшись.  
  
— Нет. Это же метафора. Жизнь как она есть — мы не помним начало пути, мы понятия не имеем, где он закончится. И это про отношения, про людей. Про то, что все происходит обычно и размеренно. Нет как таковой кульминации или истории, это все история, каждая минута — история, каждая минута — кульминация, вдох-выдох, понимаешь?  
  
Дилан умолкает, он рассеянно отбивает ритм носком кроссовка.  
  
— Никаких правил и ограничений? — уточняет Тайлер, примерно представляя, как бы выглядела лента.  
  
— Нет, — Дилан смеется. — Никаких правил. Правила не нужны, и они не работают. Они вроде бы универсальны, но все равно каждая ситуация уникальна и… Ты следишь за моей мыслью?  
  
— В целом, — соглашается Тайлер. — Думаю, я уловил.  
  
Дилан откидывается на спинку сидения.  
  
— Я бы хотел тебя снять, — говорит он, выставляя ладонь, чтобы ветер бил по ней. — Как я делал со своими видео — сам писал сценарий, сам ставил камеру, сам режиссировал. Только я действовал как дилетант, а теперь я хочу серьезно. И я хочу поставить перед камерой тебя, вытащить из тебя — ну, все вытащить, я думаю, я бы смог.  
  
— Найди себе объект поинтереснее, — шутит Тайлер. — Я знаю, ты в меня влюблен, но…  
  
— Я в тебя не влюблен, — отмахивается Дилан. — Я был, и в каком-то смысле я сейчас тоже влюблен, — да у меня до сих пор руки потеют, когда ты меня неожиданно обнимаешь при своих, — но я уже немного протрезвел. Я тебя люблю, а это совсем другое. Позволяет видеть твои недостатки и прочую херню. Поэтому я и хочу тебя снять и _показать_ , если бы я все еще был просто влюблен, Хеклин, я бы ни за что не согласился поделиться тобой даже с камерой.  
  
— А сейчас ты хочешь поставить меня под софитами и содрать с меня кожу до мяса, чтобы покопаться внутри?  
  
Дилан кивает:  
  
— Да. Я же тебя вдоль и поперек изучил, все твои привычки, манеру говорить, двигаться, любимые словечки, вкусы — и все равно! Как будто у меня есть детали паззла, но нет доски, стола, да любой горизонтальной поверхности, чтобы попробовать его сложить.  
  
Тайлер сворачивает на объездную дорогу — ей почти никто не пользуется, и они с Диланом будто попадают в реальность только что выдуманного им фильма.  
  
— Не складывай, — произносит Тайлер, поддаваясь гипнозу Дилана. — Зачем тебе общая картина? Ты же сам только что толкал идею бесконечности, соберешь и все, будет всего один вариант, а пока у тебя куча деталей, ты можешь выкладывать, что угодно. И ты сам себя ограничил правилами, которые только что отрицал.  
  
— Вот поэтому я и хочу работать с тобой, — Дилан растекается по обивке кресла. — Нет, серьезно, чувак, однажды я тебя уломаю попробовать.  
  
— Ты не потянешь мой гонорар, — хмыкает Тайлер.  
  
— Ради меня ты согласишься работать бесплатно, — возражает Дилан. — Не прикидывайся придурком, я тебе все равно не поверю. Ты можешь вылить на меня галлон молока, — да, я все еще помню тот случай — но ты не пошлешь меня с моей мечтой. Скажи честно, если бы я был девчонкой, ты бы уже сделал мне предложение?  
  
— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой Тайлер. — Ты что. Мне бы духу не хватило, я бы боялся услышать отказ. Но кольцо я бы уже купил.  
  
— А я бы тебе сделал, — Дилан поворачивается и смотрит на него — рот слегка приоткрыт, а в глазах плещется нежность, которая заставляет Тайлера краснеть. — Обязательно по-идиотски — организовал бы романтический вечер, все бы пошло не так, кольцо бы обязательно оказалось в чьем-нибудь желудке, и я бы вляпался в собачье дерьмо. И все это было бы частью плана, потому что таким парням-неудачникам никогда не отказывают, хотя бы из жалости, понимаешь?  
  
— Из жалости, — скептически повторяет Тайлер.  
  
— Я не ты, — напоминает Дилан. — Я жадный, я эгоист, я фанат «хочу», а ты — фанат «надо». Господи, ты меня бросишь!  
  
— Не брошу, — успокаивает его Тайлер, вспоминая, что отношения с Диланом действительно не подчиняются никаким законам. — Из жалости не брошу.  
  
Дилан закатывает глаза, отворачивается к окну и молчит. Тайлер чувствует между ними обоими такую близость, которая не всегда случается, даже когда они в буквальном смысле находятся друг в друге. Он смотрит на пустынную дорогу и сбрасывает скорость. Хаммер замирает огромной красной глыбой, Дилан удивленно отлипает от сидения, и Тайлер, наклонившись, целует его выученный наизусть рот.  
  
 _…солнце шпарит так, что асфальт дымится и готовится вот-вот разлиться серым топким болотом, а они просто целуются. И вокруг совсем никого._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://itmages.ru/image/view/1177419/e0f25e3a)   
> 
> 
> арт от Danny-Danny  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
